Deadly Lovers: The Azure Monarchy
by Kara Papas
Summary: An undefeatable love that is forever Deadly Lovers' official sequel .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, here is the first chapter on the Deadly Lovers sequel. It is in third person perspective...I'm talking to moonfreckle on the phone right...teehee...uh.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns NatShiz.

* * *

The hot breeze blew across the black sandy beach side and tide rolled in and out. Tourist and local vacationers kept busy and focus on relaxing despite all the turmoil in the world. The Great Confusion was finally coming to an end three months after the death of Colonel Masashi Takeda. The Karisan government has attempted to overthrown the weakened neighbor but where greatly out numbered when Webstein's newest ally had shown up in defense of the poor country. The nation of Roses rolled in and setup parameter defenses and pushed the Karisan military back into there own country with ease. All the information was coming from various sources. The last newspaper was tossed to the side. The reader patiently waited for their companion to return and spoke out loud anticipating their approach.

"I think it is time we went back to Webstein." The husky voice said.

"Really, do you think it is safe?" An accented voice replied.

"We'll never know if we don't try." The husky voice said with confidence.

Elsewhere from the beach in the former Republic of Webstein a few days later the pair had arrived. The days seemed long after the Rose occupation of Webstein. It was true the nation of Roses pushed back the Karisan forces but they remained and also removed the President from power. The overseeing head of the government was the highest ranking officer from the nation of Roses; General Juri Arisugawa. She wasn't to terribly oppose to running a nation because she had done many times before. She hated her immortality more or less because it plagued her with the dilemma of true boredom. So when she finally had a position of power she became a violent warlord as a game to entice Utena out of hiding. However times had changed since then, how much time, she could never keep track, and it was always in the past though.

Juri sat at the desk in the president's office and went through another pile of forms pertaining to the ancient royal family of Webstein. She was given implicit direction from the pink haired one to place the monarchy back in working order. However when Juri arrived to Webstein the one individual she and Utena had in mind was apparently dead. Juri being a "prove me wrong person" decided to see the body and was in true shock when confronted with the sight of decaying shot up body of her young compatriot Natsuki Kuga. Youko confirmed her identity for the General on several occasions so the General found herself looking through the classified files of the supposed genealogies of the royal bloodline. Almost all of them dead ended thanks to the new government. The phone rang.

"Hello, this is General…." Juri was about to say when the voice on the other line about blew her ear off.

"This is the Chairwoman of the GGC! What the hell is the nation of Roses doing occupying one of its allies!" the chairwoman Haruka yelled only to be hung up on.

Juri rubbed her temple and threw the last folder down against the desk and walked away.

Meanwhile, Doctor Youko stood in her warehouse laboratory with her unfortunate assistant Midori. Midori blinked as Youko attempted to visualize a new invention when there was a sound at the front. Youko turned around to see what it was and Midori pulled her gun out of her hostler to shoot what it was. A nervous giggle came from around the corner.

"Hello, my name is Arika Yumemiya. I was sent down here from the newspaper agency to ask you some questions about the disappearance of the military officer named Natsuki Kuga." The young woman asked while fiddling with her hair. Youko sighed and told the girl to go see General Arisugawa on the matter of the former Colonel.

"Tell Editor Tokiha she can choke. Natsuki Kuga is dead." The General said with a gruff tone. Arika Yumemiya hesitantly bowed and left the room. Juri's brow furrowed as remembered her conversation with Utena in respects to Natsuki Kuga.

"_It terribly disturbing that Kuga is dead. She was most likely a direct blood heir to the monarchy. I mean, didn't you see it Juri." Utena said sighing._

"_Yes, your highness, I did." Juri responded like a drone._

_Utena paused and slightly glared at Juri. "Stop the 'Highness' thing Juri. We're equals. You know that."_

_Juri smirked. "Forgive me."_

_Utena stretched her arms out behind her lifting her blouse up exposing her middle. Juri's eyes shot to the small scars everywhere across the exposed flesh. Utena smiled at her._

"_Nope, I still can't remember where they all came from. But on another note. That Kuga, she looked exactly like Queen Saeko Kruger. However given the time span from the Queen to Kuga it makes sense." Utena said staring at the ceiling._

"_What?" Juri questioned._

"_Oh, the last names mutation over the last four hundred years. How the Krugers protected their family line but managed to keep a similar name. It is such shame she's dead though. She would have made an excellent monarch." Utena sighed._

"_She was a trained killer. That would have made her an excellent monarch?" Juri scoffed._

"_No, her devotion to her lover would have made her an excellent monarch. Just like you…" Utena lamented._

"_Highness…" Juri said quietly._

Juri's fists tightened. The world was definitely cruel, but the repeating cycle of events was too much to bear. At least Natsuki Kuga got to die with her lover. Although the circumstances of her death probably where very tragic; much like Shiori's. Juri had wondered why exactly Ms. Yumemiya had come to her office instead of somewhere else. She quickly walked outside and found the young woman on her cellphone pleading with a mad editor. Arika's head turned to the side when she realized someone was by her; it was General Arisugawa.

"Ms. Yumemiya, who told you to see me?" Juri asked impatiently.

"Oh, uh, that crazy doctor on the wharf." Arika said and she looked at her watch. "I've got to go and pick up lunch for the staff now. Please excuse me."

Juri waved her hand to let girl know she could go. The General was going to head to the wharf to talk to this doctor. She had heard rumors that Doctor Youko was mad inventor and an amazing healer. Of course any reports or documents praising the doctor had all been written by the late Colonel Kuga. Juri was at a loss for what to do. They had no right staying in Webstein. They had to reinstate a government in the next few months or it would be for nothing.

Arika Yumemiya walked out of Fumi's Café with two large take out bags in either hand. The sun was setting, setting the sky ablaze with wondrous hues of reds and purples. However Arika's eyes locked onto two women leaning against wooden railing on the board walk across the way. She couldn't really see their faces but the way their hair blew in the hot summer breeze captivated her completely. A beautiful almost blonde brown hair contrasted by a beautiful raven hair with a hint of blue hues. This, Arika found absolutely beautiful. She smiled to herself lost in the grasp of a hopeless romantic heart beat until her beeper went off reminding her she had somewhere to go.

The couple stood together looking out at the open waters and smiled warmly at each other before enterlacing their hands together before kissing. They broke their kiss and leaned against one another sighing tightly grasping one another's hands. The grip seemed so strong that it was as if the two had lost each other once and this was their symbol of devotion. The chestnut brunette wrapped her arm around the waist of the raven haired woman bringing their bodies closer.

"So, have you contacted Youko yet?" the brunette asked.

"No, I did something worse." The raven haired woman said.

"And that is?" The brunette said with a playful tone.

"I contacted your old boss and let her now that we're here." The raven haired woman laughed.

"How evil of you." The brunette scolded the raven haired woman.

"I own her. I really do. If I hadn't known Mai…I'd never meet you. Kissed you. Made love to you…" the raven haired woman said in a far off husky voice. The brunette blushed as she felt the raven haired woman cup her face as they leaned in for another kiss. Right as their lips met a cellphone ring went off making them stop short of a complete kiss. The raven haired woman gave the brunette an apologetic look as she answered the phone.

Midori hung up the phone after relaying the message for Youko. The warehouse laboratory hadn't changed much in the last three months with the exception of clean examination tables. There were no dead bodies or large amounts of blood anywhere. Youko sat in front of her computer staring as various lists of data. Youko rested her chin against the palm of her hand and sighed. Surrounding Youko were some of her bet inventions that had not been sanctioned by the government. They had impressive restorative capabilities, but they were too costly to maintain and build. The one machine Youko used most of her own money to sanction privately was the Regenerator which Midori spent the better part of six years in. The machine did its job though. Midori was kept alive and the limbs she had lost in the war had been regenerated. The suspension that her body was in had a specialized electrical current in it to keep all her muscles stimulated while in there. Midori was a miracle of medical science. However Youko's crowning achievement was just about to walk into the laboratory. The doors swung open and Youko swiveled around in her desk chair.

"So tell me, Youko, what do you need from me?" the raven hair woman asked as she and her companion sat down on the other examination table together.

"I just need some blood work and I need to do a brain scan." Youko said as she opened up a file on her computer.

"As long as I don't die and you keep my name out of it, I'll do it." The raven hair woman said as a hand appeared on her lap.

"Yes, I don't think I can handle you dying again." The brunette said staring into the raven haired woman's emerald eyes.

TBC

* * *

Mini Feed 

Tiff: Hey Kara why are you up so late -notice inthe background taking panties-

Kara: working hard on a story -how did Tiff show up in my bedroom-

Shizuru: -winks at Tiff-

Tiff: -winks right back-

Kara: Who are you winking at? -Tiff points behind Kara-

Tiff: Shizuru

Kara: -turns around slowly- OMG! -quickly covers eyes-

Tiff: What's the matter Kara? -tickles Kara to get her to look-

Kara: -laughs dropping hands- Oh no!

Tiff: -laughs evilly-

Kara: -blushes madly and suffers nosebleed- Why don't you ever wear clothes Shizuru?

Shizuru: -pouting- But Natsuki is coming home.

* * *

don't kill me... i haven't written the second chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I ended up clikcing this button and EVERYTHING I had written.. Bye bye...ugh. Okay let see if I can remember what I said. yes, I'm going to shoot myself for my psycho update. Too many stories to update now, and apparently they all seemed to be liked? Why, I wonder? Okay...uh updates may be coming in maybe once a week now because I have job...and soon it will be back to college. 9credited hours only though...so no worries. Just insane headaches and extreme emo fits. BTW if you wish to see me gripe about my life...I'm soliciting myself right now, go to youtube and search for **animechuck**. okay on now...story time!

* * *

**_Azure Monarchy_**

_by Kara Papas_

**Chapter 2**

The country without a government was nothing more than mere chaos. General Arisugawa begrudgingly thoughts of the many countries that had risen and fallen over her immortal life span. She managed to get a vehicle and directions to the docks at the Harbor of Angels. There she would finally get to talk to this Youko person. She had been at the laboratory before but was met by a rather odd woman who was rather excited about "being here". The warehouse was just eyeshot away as the general pulled into the makeshift parking lot by a classic convertible. She couldn't help but notice that in the back seat there were magazines for SIG 230. She looked at the warehouse and continued on.

Youko scoffed at the remark made by the brunette and was about to explain the nuances of the raven haired woman's death when the laboratory door opened yet again. The raven haired woman cringed turning around as fast as she could draw her gun removing the safety and firing without warning. As the person walked in the bullet passed right through their body and yet they still moved on as if nothing happened. The shot she fired should have killed the person instantly. The person was none other than General Juri Arisugawa, and she seemed rather annoyed as she looked down at the hole in her chest that was healing at an impressive rate. She looked up to see what sorry fool shot her and about fainted before catching herself.

"I thought I was the only immortal in this room." Juri said staring at the couple mainly fixing her eyes on the one with the smoking gun. "Natsuki Kuga…you're alive."

"General Arisugawa…" Natsuki said staring at the area she shot lowering her gun. "I'm sorry I shot you…" Natsuki said still getting it into her head that the General really was immortal.

Juri looked over at the short hair brunette and glared. The laboratory was full of silence after the gun went off and the subsequent none thud. The only sound present, at the moment, was the sound of light and heavy breathing soon disturbed by footsteps. Juri closed the distance between her and Youko. Youko remained still and had a rather shocked expression on her face keeping her eyes, also, fixed on Juri's chest. Juri grabbed Youko by her lab coat causing Natsuki to scramble over and Midori appeared out of thin air behind Youko with a death glare fixed on the General. Natsuki grabbed Juri from behind startling the immortal and pulled her back. Shizuru just sat back and watched the entire thing with a mild amount of amusement.

"General! What in the hell has gotten into you?" Natsuki shouted as she finally released Juri. Juri kept her eyes on Youko and ignored Natsuki's question.

"Doctor Youko! Explain to me, why I'm seeing a living Natsuki Kuga and tell me how did I see a very dead and decaying Natsuki Kuga. On top of that Shizuru Fujino seems to be alive and well too. Although I never did see her body…but that is beside the point. Why is Kuga live damn it?" Juri roared.

Youko sighed and rubbed her temples and pushed a chair at the General as if to tell her to take a seat. The General sat down and Youko grabbed her coffee and looked at Natsuki who walked over to Shizuru again. She smiled as the two seemed to become completely absorbed in each other ignoring the once was chaos around them. Youko looked back at the General who was impatiently waiting for a response.

"Well I suppose I can start from the beginning. I should though. Natsuki and Shizuru haven't really heard this either. They just accepted the visual proof and went with it." Youko said as Natsuki and Shizuru's attention was back on her. "Natsuki had come into the base before the Great Confusion and was badly injured, so much so, that she flat lined on her way in. At the time my laboratory was in the basement of the base's hospital so I had the medics bring her down there. I was actually excited that she arrived dead. Since her last physical I managed to create a clone mapping system that could instantaneously create an exactly replica of the specimen. However I never had a subject to work on. I'll skip the technical jargon so I can keep it simple. I did revive Natsuki but she wasn't responding. Her body had lost so much blood that her brain wasn't functioning correctly. However I thought I could try the clone mapping system and somehow link the two. I'm saving this best all my trial experiments on small animals only yielded a shell of some kind. The specimen was whole, but the brain activity did not work unless I injected a unique kind of neural probe."

"So are you saying Natsuki Kuga suffered brain damage?" Juri asked.

"Well, not exactly, more like a strong coma. Her brain was in a place I could not reach. However I thought the clone mapping system could work. So I created a clone based off her injured body healed the injury with my serum, injected the neural probes, and sent a body back upstairs and kept her real body within a stasis chamber." Youko said.

"Youko, does that mean Natsuki didn't experience any of the things that happened to her during her time in stasis?" Shizuru asked grabbing Natsuki's hand. Youko looked from Juri to the couple and back.

"No, I can't be certain…" Youko was about to continue when Natsuki spoke up.

"Shizuru, I can tell you for certain that I did feel everything. I felt it all. As if I was there. I remember the smell of the air, the textures of the environment, my emotions, and your heart beat…I remember everything. I _**felt**_ it all…" Natsuki said running her hand across her chest. Shizuru's hand tightened over Natsuki's realizing what she meant.

Natsuki was alive during the period of her stasis, but _her_ body would not respond to her brain's signals. The shell that Youko created really was another Natsuki Kuga minus the mind that made her who she is. It was by the marvel of modern science or rather more the marvel of Youko's insane genius that made it possible for this shell to function. Youko however never the extent of what the shell was until that very moment. Natsuki verified something wonderful and very horrible. Youko was not certain if she wanted to keep such an invention like that.

Juri looked at Natsuki and thought about what she meant but it did not hit her. As she watch Natsuki stoic expression and far off gaze. "Kuga, I know this may be hard, but what are you saying exactly?" Juri asked wanting to know.

"What I felt…I felt death. I died, and for a moment I did not exist anymore. And then my eyes opened and I was in this laboratory." Natsuki said looking at Juri.

"Both bodies flat lined, General. However the only reason Natsuki survived was because she was in my stasis chamber. It recorded every last bit on data while she was in there." Youko stated.

"Okay, this is making things much more diffucult for me. I was coming here to finalize the paper work on Kuga's death." Juri said.

"Okay, I can fill it out and you can be on your marry way." Youko said cheerfully. Natsuki smirked at her friend's remorseless attitude on keeping her safe. Juri glared at Youko earning a scared expression from the _mad_ doctor. The air was becoming thick and muggy as all the women sat in silence until Juri stood up and turned to Natsuki.

"Natsuki Kuga, I'm the acting head of the government of Webstein." Juri started off.

"Natsuki, what is she doing?" Shizuru whispered and Natsuki eyes got wider as she was thinking about what was about to happen.

"I'm pulling your death certificate and reinstating you into your military post." Juri said glaring at the once was sniper. Natsuki brow knitted and clenched her teeth together.

"You can't do that! You're just an acting head of government. You have no such power! I refuse." Natsuki yelled.

"You cannot refuse this Kuga. I need you back in this country." Juri yelled back.

"The hell you do." Natsuki yelled back. Shizuru was becoming annoyed with the yelling match and placed herself between the two women.

"Now, General, if you would explain _why_ you need Natsuki back..." Shizuru sighed shutting her eyes. She did not want to be here anymore than Natsuki did. She preferred the tropical paradise they had resided in for the last three months, but there was something up with Juri's request. Shizuru was an expert at reading people because of her particular spy work. Juri may be immortal, but she does not seem to hide her emotional intentions.

"Why? I do not need to explain myself to the likes of _**you**_." Juri said with contempt in her voice as her glare deepen when upon Shizuru. Natsuki eyes glowed with anger at the General's tone with Shizuru and stood up about to do something rash. Shizuru stretch out her arm at Natsuki and gave her a disapproving look.

"There you go again. Doing things without thinking?" Shizuru said to Natsuki making her halt. Shizuru turned her attention to the general placing on her best façade of a smile. "Well, _**I**_, happen to be Natsuki's conscience since she doesn't really think at times, and because you don't have anything to explain to the likes of _**me**_, Natsuki and I shall be going back to where we came from General Arisugawa."

Juri knew how to shoot low and she knew Shizuru controlled Natsuki's every last move. Their bond was strong but Natsuki's devotion to protect her lover was stronger. Juri scowled at Shizuru. "What does the whore of Karis know anyhow? You dare to talk to me like that! Do realize who I am? I am Juri Arisugawa the Warlord of Rose! You are just some filthy slut of the Karisan government who became the beloved of a mass murdering heartless woman! You have no standing with me slut!"

The words flowed out of her month flawlessly and not a second later Natsuki had the general on the floor with her fist up in the air. Shizuru knew what game Juri was playing and she was right behind Natsuki catching her fist before she started to pummel the poor immortal. Natsuki was blind with hatred. Juri did not predict Natsuki would move so fast to defend her lover, and was absolutely astonished that Shizuru Fujino was able to pick up on her ploy. Shizuru struggled to pull Natsuki off screaming her name to get her to calm down.

"You…you…how dare you! I'll rip your tongue out! You fucking bitch!" Natsuki hissed and spat at Juri who was picking herself off the ground. Youko and Midori were enjoying the argument and the fist fight before they finally decided to butt in.

"Okay, I need the three of you to take this outside. I have delicate equipment in here that I may need to use of one of you three or all you very shortly. I don't want to see anything ugly. Now, if you don't take it outside I can always have Midori kick you out." Youko said smiling evilly at Midori. Midori scoffed.

"I was in the military because I got drafted damn it! Peace and love Youko. Peace and love…" Midori said dryly as she walked away to the back of the laboratory. Youko glared at Midori leaving and looked at the three women who obviously ignored her.

Natsuki seemed as if she was done with her fit of rage as Shizuru finally let go sighing. Juri dusted off her clothes and grumbled about the idiocy of love.

"I'm sorry about my ploy, Ms. Fujino. I really do need Kuga to stay in this country and you have made your point clear." Juri said smiling. "I'm trying to reinstate the government. However my Monarch has made it clear she will have nothing to do with a democracy anymore. She wishes for the government to return to the former monarchy."

This peged Natsuki's interest and she raised an eyebrow. "The lost royalty of Webstein is rumored to be dead. Besides, chances are if there was a surviver they probably wouldn't know who they were since the republic went after every last document, picture, painting, crest, seal, you name it, and they had them destroyed! Hell I went on a mission to assissnate some of the remaining royals or at least those who had the bloodline in them, and actually had some form of documentation to prove it." Natsuki said going over her memories. Juri laughed morbidly making Natsuki look at her.

"Oh, that is sick. That is definitely sick, but chances are your government had no idea who you were." Juri looked at the ceiling and brushed her hand through hair sighing.

"Who I am? What are you saying General Arisugawa?" Natsuki said in a very calm tone.

"I'm saying you killed your only relatives and that you are the heir to the lost monarchy of Webstein. You are Natsuki Kruger the last direct blood heir to the royal family." Juri said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh no way!!!!" a voice shouted from the back of the laboratory. Youko slapped her hand across her face at the sound of her exuberant friend.

"That's what I wanted to say…around the lines of what I wanted to say." Natsuki mumbled looking at her feet and then she looked up at Juri with a pained and confused expression. "Okay, now, what in hell does this all mean?"

"We, her highness Utena Tenjou and I, Warlord of the Rose, want you to become the monarch, the Queen or whatever title you prefer, but we want you to lead this country." Juri said officially making Natsuki go pale.

"I spent the most of my military career killing people for my government. My other positions in the military were coincidental. I'm not a good choice for a leader." Natsuki said.

"That's not true Kuga. You led an entire division at the Richter Base and you are an excellent politican. I wouldn't be here talking to you right now if it hadn't been for your damn mouth in the GGC. My country had no intentions of allying itself with anybody, but you brought us out of isolation." Juri said stubbornly.

Natsuki blushed as she started to respond. "The only reason I was acting in that matter was because I had something important to protect. I was setting up a fail safe for myself, which didn't work out in the long run." Natsuki finished. Shizuru blushed behind Natsuki realizing how long Natsuki had been in love with her. Juri rolled her eyes.

"That is precisely why we want you to lead this country. Your devotion to your lovely partner makes you an excellent choice for a leader. Besides, if you do not choose to take this position I will have to let Karis take over this region." Juri gruffly said. "You must make a choice within the next few days Kuga…no Natsuki Kruger last heir to the royal bloodline."

* * *

Mini Feed 

-Nao runs in from the other mini feed-

Kara: You should realize that all the mini feeds are shot in the same place

Nao: Why did you have to write me into this insanity?

Kara: Oh, don't worry you're dead as a door nail in this story or the first one. -hands Nao Deadly Lovers-

Nao: -does impressive speed reading and stops at chapter seven- You sick fuck!

-a pair a glowing eye appear in the dark corner of Kara's room-

Shizuru: Oh Yuuki-san...

Nao: -drops book and runs-

* * *

Oh, poor Nao. Hope you enjoyed my chapter of Azure Monarchy sequel to the emotional Deadly Lovers. -breathes-

now you know what I want...mayo flavored treats for Natsuki and reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My HiME. It is a product of the SunRise company.

**_Azure Monarchy_  
Chapter 3  
**_by Kara Papas  
review beta-ed by Azn-anime_

_---------------------------_

There was anguish in their hearts as the two trod inside the penthouse suite of the five star hotel, Edinburgh, in downtown Vlas. The two assassin lovers, deadly lovers, had spent three months away from the chaos of the affected side of the world. They had severe trauma to recover from together when they spent those three days together. If people were able to openly comment on what they saw if seemed as if the two were inseparable. Shizuru arm was always locked with Natsuki's and when they weren't walking they were always locked in a passionate kiss.

The nights of their time away were very heated. Natsuki had her reasons of doing what she did almost every night with Shizuru, and more than once. At the hotels they stayed at they were sometimes told to leave because of the specific sounds coming from the room; daily. Other times Natsuki actually answered the door naked once making the manager turn around and head somewhere else. What they did was more than obvious. Cries emanating from the room let people know. This physical contact between the two was more than necessary. This went along with their trauma. Natsuki made love to Shizuru as if it was her last time. They did it to reassure each other of their existence. They had to know they were really there.

If it was not one thing that would truly destroy them it existed within themselves; always, the torture of the memory. That memory they shared together. A death, her death was one thing that kept Shizuru from sleeping at nights or would wake her up as she desperately cry out for Natsuki in the silence of the night. Most times Natsuki would be sitting there by her already awake waiting to embrace her lover. Natsuki was also gripped by the fear of sleep. She never wanted to lay down to entire that eternal darkness without Shizuru to be there with her. If they were together in darkness that eternity would be bliss.

"I can see it again…I've killed so many people but this…I cannot bear. The blood was so deep that all there was, was a black red seeping from youi mouth. The richness of your lips had faded and you skin was cold and dead. Then….then you died…you die….I had lost you." Shizuru panted as she locked herself around Natsuki's waist.

"Shhh, it's alright." Natsuki reassured Shizuru as her own mind played out the same thing making her heart pound. "There are other things to worry about now, right?"

Other things to worry about, was the ultimate concern for the people of Webstein. The turmoil that had yet too truly form would be more than enough to shake the resolve of a normal individual, but Natsuki Kuga, Kruger, was not another individual. Natsuki leaned back against the bed lowering Shizuru with herself. Natsuki had to make a decision to become a powerful ruler and yet she did not long for it. However, the ability to actually protect rather than kill was something that interested her. Also, with just a few simple words and she could completely destroy another country. A ruler was a true assassin. She finally fell under the power grasp of sleep and as the two lay together they combined their thoughts and actually dreamt a dream.

The following morning Natsuki prepared herself in the hotel suite as she walked into the bedroom with towel draped over her shoulders and military straight legged pants while in search for a shirt. The room was a far cry from simple, but it was never really important to Natsuki since Shizuru managed to procure all their staying arrangements. Natsuki grabbed her suit case and pulled out her the top to her former uniform. She sighed as slipped it on. The grey linen button up was still adorn with her old ranks as she slowly buttoned it up tucking the shirt in and securing her pants with a classic black military issue belt. Natsuki sat down in a chair near by the bed as she slipped out her shoes and did a quick shine on then and she sighed one more time. The azure tress dangled around her face as she looked over to the sleeping form of Shizuru.

"You'll forgive me later…" Natsuki as got up to leave for the capital building.

The capital building was a not even a mere reflection of the historical grandeur of the Kruger Dynasty; the lost monarchy of Webstein. If history could sow the truth of one thing it would be the impressive nature of the 2000 year strong rule of this one royal bloodline. Natsuki had always realized the lost monarchy was something of marvel, but little of their history existed. So she found herself at the capital building which was surrounded by angry citizena protesting the current occcupation from the nation of Roses and its head General who is the equal to the monarch of Roses.

The citizens turned their icy glares towards the military clad woman in grey and black. A gasp was heard throughout the protesting citizens as he bustle quited down for the azure haired beauty. Natsuki grimaced at the huge number of angry citizens, and her thoughts shot back to whether leading a nation would be best or not. The crowds' momentary silence was broken by brisk female voice coming from the front. The voice was very familiar to Natsuki's ears and yet she was not certain if it truly was who she thought it could be.

"Colonel Natsuki Kuga, commander of Richter Base, head of the Armored division, highly decorated diplomat and war hero…listed as dead during the middle of the Great Confusion…" The voice pushed valiantly through the crowd to an opening before the viridian eyed woman to reveal the body behind the voice.

"Mai…" was all the green eyed soldier could say. The crowd intently listened as the conversation between the women picked up. The busty oranged haired woman grinned sadistically at her old college friend. The grin meant one thing alone and Natsuki Kuga had be witness to the power of this deadly grin before. Mai Tokiha was on the hunt for a good story and she was probably the one who rallied the crowd in order to get some kind of story. However Natsuki knew that now she was here Mai would definitely be able to get some kind of information.

"So Colonel what did you do when you were dead?" Mai asked questions with a tape recorder held firmly to Natsuki's face. Natsuki pushed the recorder away and with her other hand pushed Mai to the side and scowled at the crowd she had to walk through. "COLONEL KUGA! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"Colonel Kuga is dead." Natsuki shouted in response as pushed through the crowd. The respect of the people for the military had gone completely. It disturbed Natsuki to no end to the point where she started to shout at the crowd. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR THE UNIFORM ANYMORE?"

A man in the crowd gladly went o answer Natsuki question with a ignorant motion as barreled towards her like a wild animal. Natsuki was pinned by the crowd. They wanted her to get hurt. What had happened during the time period of her wild escape with Shizuru? The military went hay wire and it was more than like because of her acions. She was responsible for everything and it grew on just like the large form in front of her that now threaten _their_ own existence by threatening hers. Natsuki let the first hit connect with her body as the fist pounded into her hard abs. Natsuki laughed to herself as the man retracted his pain shaking it from the pain of contact. This was not a seasoned warrior so Natsuki did not bother striking him, but gave him the icy look she gave people before she killed them. The man shriveled in the gaze of this young looking woman. Natsuki continued forward when a hand landed hard on her shoulder as she finally got through.

"Wait!" Mai's voice panted. "I'm so sorry that man hit you, Natsuki."

"Mai, I'm dead, remember. You shouldn't be talking to me anyways." Natsuki said keeping a straight face.

"Why can't I? Give me a good reason." Mai pouted and showed her worry for her old friend. Natsuki frowned and looked at the capital building and then to the angry crowd.

"You'll understand when it happens." Natsuki broke away and walked towards her the doorway to her destiny.

* * *

Mini Feed: 

Kara: -stares at notebook-

Natsuki: -stares at it too-

Shizuru: Ara, Kara-san should be doing school work at school not fan fiction work.

Kara: I had free time...besides, I'm a professional slacker.

Natsuki: HELL YEAH!

Shizuru: -special stare-

Natsuki: Baka -smack Kara- you shouldn't slack...it's bad!

Kara: God, you're so whipped.

* * *

I worked on some of this in school today. I was bored and I got to class early. Can you blame me? Besides this story need some TLC anyhow. 

review if you must...because if you don't I'll go emo and turn into Shizuma from Strawberry panic.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am totally giving up on the prequel idea for Deadly lovers...I'll just force myself to say in this story. Or I won't. If you know about Utena and the revolutionize crap...yeah. Uh,...no beta...you know me..I'm a HORRIBLE writer. So read at your own peril!

**Azure Monarchy Chapter 4 **_by Kara Papas_

Destiny was a thin word in the azure haired woman's mind as she walked through the tremendous doors that beckoned for a true leader. The entire thing seemed as her hands opened and closed with anticipation. The hallways were vacant mostly, with the rare exception of errand runners, patrolling security, and stationed guards. Natsuki found an oddity to their array of weaponry; hand guns, machine guns, and a sword at the hip. The ornamentation of the soldiers seemed a bit off however the azure haired woman couldn't voice any opinion justly since these soldier heralded from the nation of Roses. So the lone soldier of Webstein continued down the vast and expansive hallways, turn after turn. A pleasant irony ran across the lone soldier's mind for she had never once been in the capital building during all her years in the military of this said government. So, defeated the azure haired woman sighed realizing how very lost she seemed.

"Are you lost?" A voice said from somewhere making Natsuki go into a defensive mode. She looked around the open hallway scanning the terrain, but no one appeared to be there so she huffed to herself and did not respond. Natsuki contemplated to herself if she was going crazy or not and decided to move on ignoring the strange voice she had heard earlier.

"Do you realize how rude that is to just walk off after someone asks you a helpful question…" Natsuki stopped still knowing she had just scanned the hallway. In her mind there should be no one there, but this voice confirmed otherwise. "Now let me ask you again, and this time please respond, are you lost?"

"Yes, but where are y…." Natsuki had started to say cautiously when the voice snapped at her question.

"It doesn't really matter where I am at. Now are you looking for a place or a person?" the voice said with an odd wisdom. This again, made Natsuki question her personal sanity. She wondered if this was all really happening. Was she really standing where she was at? Natsuki had to mentally check with herself. Yes, she was having a conversation with a disembodied voice however this was a nice disembodies voice that wanted to help her. Natsuki nodded outwardly to herself because she needed the help or she'd be stuck in the hallways forever.

"I'm looking for a foreigner to this country. They are the current head of the occupying force. Their title is General Arisugawa of the nation of the Roses." Natsuki said as if she were in a briefing.

The strange disembodied voice let out an interesting sound as if they were updated on information that they hadn't heard. "So, the new title is General now, interesting…." The first part of their statement seemed to Natsuki as if the voice knew Juri, but she wasn't about to tell Juri about it. However none of it made sense in her mind anyhow. Natsuki thought it might not be a bad idea to go and tell the immortal about the disembodied voice. The voice coughed to get her attention. "Now, to get to the _general_ you need to go back to the corridor you just left. It should be your third door on the right when you get there…"

Natsuki smiled to herself. The instructions seemed very direct. "Ah, thanks…." Natsuki said waiting for the voice to say something, anything, but as the seconds started to pass there was no response. So the soldier took her leave to the former corridor.

The walk to the said room was a much steadier walk as her thought went back to the sanity thing one last time. Natsuki huffed as she saw the door and she became suspicious wondering if something was in there waiting but she had to place her silly paranoria aside. She did not see the need in announcing herself thinking that the general would not be busy. The General always seemed like a private woman so Natsuki naturally assumed she'd be alone. Natsuki was sorely mistaken as a voice boomed forth form the room as soon as she opened the door.

"That's it! Where do you get off thinking you can hang up on _me_! I am the chairwoman of the Gaia Global Committee!!! The GGC!!! ME!!! You irreverent immoral person!" The loud female voice boomed shortly followed by a much softer voice.

"Haruka, I think you mean immortal, not immoral…"

Natsuki watched the scene unfold before her in awe at the incredible stupidity of the famous leader of the GGC. "UGH! Whatever you are?!" Haruka said slamming her right hand down keeping her left hand firmly planted on her hip. Juri could only glower at her present company hating every last moment of it. She leaned back in her chair as she rested her head in the palm of her hand while resting her elbow against the air of the chair. Juri rubbed her temples as the loud mouthed blonde went on about the importance of the GGC and the importance that her position held in the world of Gaia. Juri's right eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as Haruka finished one topic and started another. This topic was pertaining to the occupation of Webstein, but Juri didn't care as her veins in her head throbbed with pain letting her know that the voice of the blonde woman was very troublesome. _'This is worse than listening to field reports from Nanami.'_

Juri looked up avoiding making eye contact with the chairwoman. She chose to scan over the woman's stance instead. Her brilliant green eyes saw over the blonde's shoulders and were met by another set of green, emerald, eyes. Juri was delighted to see that Natsuki actually came to her office and this gave her an excellent excuse to kick out the blabbing blonde. She smirked devilishly as she leaned forward slamming her own hands against the desk as she stood. Haruka mouth stopped and Yukino gasped as the loud sound. Juri's face had become emotionless as her slender lips parted.

"Please, remove yourself from my office…" Juri said in that coarse monotone way that made even noise wish it hadn't existed.

Haruka's mouth was just as wide as her expression that was slowly melting into a strange vacancy that hadn't been there before. Yukino Kikukawa was just as equally astonished by the general's directness. Her hand was at her mouth as she took two steps backwards . Haruka was about to start up again, but Juri simply turned her head to face the proud chairwoman of the GGC. Haruka gulped as the icy orbs of jade drilled into her soul making her regret ever showing up. The chairwoman quickly turned heel to get out of the office as soon as possible, but momentarily halted upon seeing Natsuki. A gasp rolled out of the chairwoman's mouth as she had once thought that there were no such things as people coming back from the dead, but there was a person behind her who had never aged or died after a particular year of their life. Natsuki Kuga was suppose to be dead, but she didn't really care as she still felt the burning eyes of General Arisugawa upon her form. The blonde quickly stormed out with Yukino following her as best as she could.

Natsuki's head was still turned in the direction of the fleeing politicians as she let out an amused chuckle. "Impressive display, General, very impressive…" Natsuki's eyes remained on the waked of the two women before laughing some more. Juri joined in as she fell back into her chair rubbing her forehead. The pained expression explained only so little and it was followed by a haggard sigh.

"I tell you…this is one of those points in my long life I regret being immortal. People like that make my immortality absolutely miserable. Especially when I have to deal with them almost every year…." Juri said in a strange tone that revealed her age. Natsuki walked towards the desk and obediently waited for Juri to ask her to be seated. Juri glanced up and chuckled at the good military rearing Natsuki endured. "Please be seated oh wonderful hime-sama." Juri said in drawn out tone saying one unfamiliar word.

"What language is that General? Hime-sama? I don't believe I've heard that before." Natsuki said as she sat down. Juri clasped her hands together interlacing her fingers as she looked at them with confused and solemn eyes.

"It's a language from another time…I believe. It makes me think about many things, Kruger, many things." Juri kept her eyes fixed upon her hands as her chest rose and fell from a deep breath.

"Another time when, I dare say, this world was something else. I cannot be certain, but then again I am so old. I am older than my queen but strangely enough it isn't by a few centuries it is by a few years. Yet, we have lived long and the one thing I cannot remember is _then_. I only remember the one word that meant everything to me; revolution…" Juri finally looked up seeing Natsuki was keenly listening to every word. Juri for a moment saw someone else within that young woman and was filled with an old emotion of intense hatred and glared at Natsuki. Natsuki took notice of this very open glare and sat back wondering if her proximity was too close. Juri shook her head. "I apologize for my ramblings. It is all I can do when I am thrown into that ocean I call my memories. I have so many and the ones I want the most don't seem to exist and I know they did. Must be another life…but yes. Here you are Kruger. Soon…yes….soon I will tell you something very important about your personal lineage."

Natsuki's face remained not phased by the rather cryptic tone the General got towards the end. Lineage had not been important to Natsuki and had not been the focus of her life. Natsuki had been an orphan as long as she could remember. The orphanage she grew up in was decent but still was bad enough to remind her that she was without something or someone to call her own. The character building make-up of a profoundly great leader would prove to be the results of her early years all thanks to the orphanage.

"General Arisugawa, I have come here today as Natsuki Kruger, heir to the lost monarchy of Webstein…"

* * *

Mini Feed Special Shizuru! 

Shizuru(Azure): -still asleep-

Shizuru(racer): -busy with her natsuki-

Shizuru(LFIY): -singsong voice- I will kill anyone who dares to harm Natsuki...

Shizuru(LFIYAU): Ara, ara..I seem to be occupied or crazy it would seem... -glares at kara-

Shizuru(FuFu): -sigh- I'm a bit worried about my role...all I ever do is have sex with Natsuki

Shizuru(racer): -moans-

-Kara has momentary nosebleed problem...mini feed canceled-

* * *

Oh...yeah...I so violated the "let's get sleep" sleep plan. ugh I hope you enjoyed. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here we have the opening of the story. This will all make sense soon.

Disclaimer: Did you know I heard from a girl that Mai Hime is owned by Sunrise...what a shame.

**Azure Monarchy Chapter 5 **_by Kara Papas_

The acceptance of being a royal. All this had not really settled into her mind, but she was well aware that there were consequences in every walked of life. The azure haired woman slowly walked down the hallway heading outside after a three hour conversation with her ally, General Arisugawa.

-Flashback-

"Kruger, you must understand that being a monarchy isn't an easy job. However you could be something else other than a monarch." Juri chuckled.

"And what did you have in mind, General?" Natsuki asked in a relaxed tone.

"Perhaps, a warlord..." Juri said softly and then started laughing uncontrollably. Natsuki face was blank as she watched the normally mature immortal laugh like a child.

-End flashback-

That was the way the conversation had ended so Natsuki was left to her own thoughts on what a monarch should be. The leading the nation thing had never come across her thoughts in her 27 years of life. Yes, life consisted of trials and errors for her. She was on a good path from what she had assumed the previous year when she was sitting down a table with her two good friends Mai Tokiha and Mikoto Minagi. However life did not go that way. She learned of a friend's death while on a job to kill a diplomat from Saurus. She could not begin to console the loss of her friend's lover.

The doors were in front of her again. The large doors that beckoned her to walk in, and outside there would be at least eighty angry citizens and one very anxious newspaper editor waiting. Mai was not one to give up so easily when she knew more about Natsuki then the surrounding public. Natsuki huffed and nodded to the soldier at the door and he opened it slowly. First the light glared into her vision blinding her momentarily. The azure haired woman's vision cleared in the mere seconds it had been taken. She slowly descended the stairs seeing posters and hearing violent shouts from the masses. The crowd almost instantly rushed the former soldier of their beloved country. A coat flew out over no where covering Natsuki's torso and a hand appeared on her lower back pushing her through the crowd.

"Mai…" Natsuki whispered.

"Shut up Natsuki. I'm trying to help you out and find out what went on. Now I'm getting into the car with you." Mai grunted as she felt objects bounce off her body. Natsuki turned from Mai's grasp revealing herself in the crowd of angry citizen.

"What is wrong with you people?!" Natsuki shouted. "Do you have any idea who you are trying to pelt?" Natsuki's stance was strong and guarded pushing off an aura unlike any she had before. The crowd became silent and almost abashed from their own actions. Mai was still in a crouched position holding the coat like she was teasing a bull. The violet orbs where fixed on the tall statue of her friend and the strength of her voice. The crowd was silent and Natsuki glared at all of them slowly turn herself in a complete circle to gaze upon all of the citizens.

"I will have you know this. The next government that will being taking Webstein will not be a foreign entity. And actions shut as this will not be tolerated! Don't you have responsibilities to take care of? Or do I have to instate martial law in my capital city!!" Natsuki almost roared stomping on her feet down. "Go home and stop mocking your own government and those who are trying so hard to recover it." Natsuki whip around one more time to find Mai with her jaw hanging open. Natsuki smiled and extended a hand to help Mai up. The crowd was slowly dispersing as Natsuki caught Mai's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"How did you do that Natsuki?" Mai said seeing people with their head hung low as they walked away. Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and looked at the soldier that was acting as the valet. The soldier did a double take upon seeing the former Colonel as she approached with her busty orange haired guest.

"Ma'am!" The soldier stood in a saluting stance and Natsuki walked up suspiciously staring at the soldier.

"At ease, soldier…what seems to be the problem? My car isn't here, can you explain to me why you are late bring it up front." Natsuki said in a soft harsh tone. Mai giggled behind her because she loved watching Natsuki scare the crap out of people.

"You already came to pick it up….I swear and you were wearing something different! Ma'am!" the valet so in all earnest. Mai and Natsuki exchanged looks and Mai walked forward.

"How about my car?" Mai sweetly asked which was completely uncalled for since she was normally very snappish. Natsuki rolled her eyes and stood off to the side thinking who could have taken her car. No one looked like her, but her. The azure haired woman knew, to her knowledge, she was the only one in the world who carried her genetic code and that her carbon copy was decaying in a medical lab. However she was wrong; there was a person out there who carried the same genetic code as her. In fact, the genetic code came from them and was given to Natsuki in the form of life. This other azure haired woman was currently on her way back to where to autopilot was taking her; the penthouse where a sleeping Shizuru lay.

The penthouse was mostly silent as the occasional sigh could be heard. Shizuru sat out on the balcony in a bathrobe, her hair still damp and wild. An azure haired woman slowly approached the penthouse door with a strange glint in her eyes. The glint spoke of an unknown excitement as if she stood to learn much if she passed those doors and entered the inner sanctum of Natsuki Kuga, Kruger's current home. The azure haired woman was definitely in store for a surprise about the new monarch. The door to the penthouse house opened and closed just as Natsuki opened and closed the door to Mai's vehicle. Natsuki glanced at Mai wondering as they headed towards the penthouse if she should mention the strange voice she heard in the capital building. As those thoughts filtered through the mind of the new monarch the owner of the voice was walking through her penthouse and heading towards the balcony.

The sliding door to the balcony was open and the wind wafted in revealing no sitting outside. The azure haired woman rubbed the back of her neck in the same fashion that Natsuki did. Red eyes looked over the woman very cautiously. The Karis beauty knew that this person was not her lover, but born an incredible similarity to Natsuki. However Shizuru knew Natsuki had no living relatives so this made Shizuru all the more cautious.

"Don't stare it's rude…" The voice sound almost like Natsuki's but older in tone. "Why don't you come back outside and I will join you; if you get me a cup of tea too." Shizuru heart skipped a beat and she shook her head. The woman would not turn to show her face to Shizuru which meant Shizuru had to trust the woman. So the Karisan woman slowly walked outside and placed her tea cup on the table on the balcony when the Karisan woman shut the sliding down. Shizuru's back went rigid.

"No, no…it's okay. Don't be afraid. Sit down. I was just teasing you about the tea." The voice said. So Shizuru sat down and another chair creaked as the azure hair woman sat down with her. Now, finally Shizuru eyes glazed over this woman's features. They were not Natsuki, but in some almost unbelievable sense, this woman could have been Natsuki's mother. The woman's eyes were a tad little in their green color the facial structure was the same too. Shizuru lips pursed as she was getting ready to ask a question when the woman extend her hand and used a single finger to silence Shizuru. A faint pink color grew on Shizuru face making the woman smile.

"I am waiting for Natsuki to get home. Like you I guess." The woman said while staring at the horizon. "It's amazing how geography can change because of mankind. This horizon was so much more impressive five hundred years ago. So tell me, what is your relation with Natsuki?" The woman asked watching lips carefully leave the rim on the tea cup.

"This is rather odd for me. I must ask, who are you or am I allowed to ask that because I know you are, you have to be related to my Natsuki." Shizuru said letting the curiosity in her eyes show. The woman's eyebrows raise upon hearing, "my Natsuki", and she looked carefully at Shizuru. Shizuru red eyes seemed to be not phased by the expression upon the other woman's face.

"I've overstayed my welcome. I know what Natsuki means to you now, so I can trust you with her. I cannot let her see me, yet. She has to meet me on her own accord. Please, only tell her you heard my voice. I think she will understand." The azure haired woman stood and Shizuru reached out and gently took her hand and kissed it. The azure haired woman's eyes went wide and her jaw hit the ground. "Why…are you doing this?"

Shizuru's eyes showed a warmth and a slight pain that made the woman kneel down by Shizuru. "Why, because you look like my Natsuki…and I believe. I'm certain I know who you are. So please be safe and thank you for accepting me." The azure haired woman smiled and rubbed Shizuru's face affectionately and left as Natsuki and Mai were riding the other elevator up. The elevator dinged right as the other closed. Natsuki stepped out seeing the door ajar and she drew her gun.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki came running in and found Shizuru sitting on the balcony with tears running down her face Natsuki holstered her gun and knelt down by Shizuru. Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's left hand and kissed the palm making Shizuru look at her. "Shizuru…" Natsuki said in very quiet voice. "Why are you crying? I'm home, I didn't mean to leave you here by yourself." Natsuki as she felt Shizuru sudden pull her into arms and on her lap. "Hey, Shizuru when did you get so sensitive to things like this? Besides…we have a guest…Shizuru." Shizuru sniffed and nodded releasing her hold on Natsuki. Natsuki step back inside holding Shizuru's hand looking for Mai who was cautious ducking around the penthouse as if she was trying to find some unknown assailant.

"Mai…" Natsuki chortled. Mai looked over to them and smiled a stupid grin and wlaked over.

"Ms. Tokiha, its good to see you again." Shizuru said smiling wiping the tears from her face. Natsuki glanced over at Shizuru and kissed her gently on the cheek. Mai gacked and slapped her thigh.

"I would have paid money to have Natsuki plant one on me in college!" Mai laughed and Shizuru rested her forehead against Natsuki's.

"Mmm, is that so…" Shizuru said smoothly.

* * *

Mini Feed:

Shizuru: Nat-su-ki

Natsuki: -playign video games- mmm?

Shizuru: Nat-su-ki... -walking to Natsuki-

Natsuki: yeah what is it? Damn I almost got it...

Kara: -sitting on couch reading homework stuff-

Shizuru: ... -whispers somethign in Natsuki's ear-

Natsuki: -nosebleed- Uhnmmmm...okay..

Shizuru: walks away smiling-

Kara: -totally lost in her own world-

Natsuki: -in frotn of Kara- Hey author...get lost...

Kara:- looks around- what did I do this time to get kicked out...-hears shizuru calling Natsuki from the back-

-Natsuki grins stupidly and Kara frowns intensely-

* * *

Oooo reviewage! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's been about a month since I last really updated this tory and I think I will wait a month each time because...no one reads this one so for the few and the dedicated for all odd fictions. I give you an odd chapter of Azure Monarchy. I suggest a minor reread of the previous chapter. I'm on holiday right now so who knows..maybe I can breathe, sleep, eat and live Shiznat fanfics again. We will see...I need something to inspire me again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime and Utena so hopeful BePapas won't be after me with Sunrise. 

**Azure Monarchy **_by Kara papas_

Elevator

The dinging sound ringed through her ears as she hastily walked into her elevator as the other finished rising. The timing was so close and she had left that Karisan woman in the apartment crying; the woman that would be in love with her daughter. However she had never really loved her daughter when the thought crossed her mind. She had gone crazy in the last few hundred years. And after the birth of the strange pregnancy her mind went to the wayside. She had difficulty keeping herself from falling back into that wild haze that was brought upon her the day the King of Webstein fell under the blade of the Mistress of the Warlord of Rose. The azure haired woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to Natsuki put her hand on her forehead and grimaced at the thought of the memory. It was hazy and in black and white.

_Flashback_

The king and queen had just gone out for a morning walk outside of the summer castle in the great rolling hills of the Karisan landscape. The land was breathtaking and beautiful and the people were happy with the fact that the Kruger royalty had overthrown the wild warlords of Karis. The Krugers had been in Karis for about five years and everything was finally becoming stable. The King was an older man about in his mid 50s but had the spirit of young lively knight as he'd often boast to his very young queen. The queen was a vibrant youth at least to the king she was but she was still considered to be an old maid by the time she got married to the king and many people worried that she'd never produce and heir because of her older age. The king could never see her as old. The flowing long locks of azure a long with harlequin eyes. The twenty year age gap meant nothing to the king as they entered the open garden and childishly played hide and seek with each other when at the maze. However it was the last time she'd ever play in the maze with her beloved King who she had finally given an heir to unknown to herself and him.

"Come now my love you can give better chase than that!" The King happily said as he ran away from his young Queen.

The azure haired woman scrunched up her nose and pouted and as she tried her best to keep up while wearing a ridiculous dress.

"My love!" The woman almost sung out. "You try running in a dress and maybe one day I be the one saying 'catch me if you can'!" The woman teased. Then she heard a strange sound she was not accustomed to hearing. It was the sound of someone crying out in pain and her mind went into instant shock knowing the voice of her most precious king. The sound of metal against metal ringed out as she finally caught up with him.

He was fallen to his knees with his royal blood pouring forth from his body as the villain before him was none other than a woman cackling. The Queen shuddered as she saw that this raspberry haired woman raised her sword for one last swing. It was the finishing move and it was dealt in front of the queen and another that came running in.

"Shiori!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!" A orange haired woman shouted, but too late as the sword easily severed the head from the neck and the bloodied torso. The young queen let out a chilling scream as she fell to her knees crawling over to the decapitated head cradling it as the two women argued. Then she looked over at the sword as her mind took leave.

_End Flashback_

The elevator dinged once more and the azure haired woman found herself at the lobby of this grand hotel and walked over to the front desk and dropped the keys there without saying a word to the foreman. As she walked out in her haste she ran into a young reporter from the Webstein news paper. The girl was a ditzy energized girl but at the same time very lazy with long hair done in a strange bun with braids coming out of it.

"Ouf!" The girl sputtered about and opened her eyes as the woman caught her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The azure haired woman said as the young brunette kept her eyes glued to the beautiful green eyes before her. She nodded furiously and the woman patted her on the shoulder and left as fast as she could on foot. The girl watched in awe and then her beeper and cellphone went off at the same time. The girl quickly fumbled for the phone.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ARIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!" The voice that was obviously Mai's boomed through the receiver into the poor ear of Arika Yummeiya. The girl's hair frazzled out and she looked as if a shock of electricity traveled through her as the voice kept on.

"YOU NEED TO GET UP HERE RIGHT AWAY!!!! WE'VE GOT ONE HELL OF A SCOOP TO LEAK INTO THE PUBLIC!!!!!!" The voice again violated the poor girl's hearing; what little she had left.

"I'll be there right away ma'am!" The line went dead and Arika found herself in a complete dumbfounded state as what to do to get to the penthouse the fastest. Meanwhile a relieved sigh exited the mouth of Mai as she sat down on the couch in the living room as Natsuki ushered Shizuru to the bedroom and came back out rubbing her temple.

"So, Mai…" Natsuki said hoarsely as Mai leaned her head onto the back of the coach gazing at the ceiling.

"Mmmm, yeah Natsuki?" Mai said as she such her eyes.

"Where do you get the idea that I am going to tell you anything about what is going to befall the future of this country?" Natsuki said calmly as she sat down on the couch near by Mai. The orange haired woman brought her head level and turned it to look at Natsuki who was holding a bag full of used bullets. Natsuki sighed and looked over at Mai. "I will give you a full interview of the death of Colonel Natsuki Kuga. Okay?"

"But…you're Natsuki Kuga….aren't you?" Natsuki tossed the bag of spent rounds to Mai who fumbled around upon catching the bag. Mai looked at the bag and then Natsuki with a questioning look, "These are?"

"Those are the bullets that killed Natsuki Kuga." The look upon Mai's face became a long drawn out gawking shock. Mai could suddenly feel the weight of the amount of bullets in the bag realizing that the bullets were real, but she still tried to reason out it. The prideful yet very shocked editor's mouth was just opening in protest to the bullets right as the door to the penthouse opened and closed. Natsuki gaze went from Mai to a short brunette with braided pigtails and who now looked like a fish out of water as her eyes were tracing every last inch of Natsuki's body.

It was truly an interesting sight as the three women in the living room part of the penthouse just ideally stood about in silence. Shizuru walked in the living room perfectly dressed as she always did and analyzed the situation flawlessly, but decided to go with the silence as she sat down next to Mai grabbing the bag of the bullets from the editor lap. Mai gaze was averted by this gentle action and she soon realized the situation was not being handled and her reporter that just arrived seemed to be seizure at the sight of Shizuru and Natsuki. Mai didn't know that her report, Arika, had already once encountered Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Natsuki, I am afraid I have to break this silence, but should I aid you in verifying the bullets usage." Shizuru said loud enough for Mai to hear. Of course Mai heard and snapped right back into fearless editor mode.

"ARIKA!!!!" Mai shouted at Arika once she turned her head in the direction of the young reporter who seemed to be able to ignore the brazen editor's voice.

"I just saw you!!!!" Arika said to Natsuki and then the girl blushed furiously. "I also saw you with her." Arika pointed over at Shizuru who gave the girl a quick wink and blew a kiss. Arika grinned stupidly and Natsuki growled a tad bit jarring the girl out of her temporary daydream and smack into a life or death situation with Natsuki's anger. "Uh, yeah…I saw you two. Like not too long ago. I swear!" Akira searched for the words in her head when Mai cleared her throat.

"AHEM!" Mai finished and covered her mouth excusing herself. "So Ms. Fujino, what or how do you plan to verify that these really went threw or into the body of Natsuki Kuga?" Mai said with an odd confidence, but was met with a very lively expression from Shizuru's face. The orange haired woman cringed at Shizuru's obvious morbid delight. Shizuru glanced over at Natsuki who was busy trying to calm down Arika and looked back at an impatient Mai.

Shizuru sighed and look ahead of her and then stared at Natsuki's body as flashes of a not so distant memory ripped through her mind. _Her perfect frame so cold and soaked in blood, my Natsuki._ "I have to tell you about a famous assassin from Karis Ms. Tokiha."

"Is that who killed Natsuki Kuga despite the fact she is right there standing by my report Arika." Mai said in a cocky tone, but noticed that Shizuru's eyes were fixed on nothing. She could now sense there was something more serious going on. "Arika get over here and sit by me with a notepad or a tape recorder."

"Yes ma'am!" Arika scuttled over and Natsuki sat by Shizuru with a stoic expression that could fool most, except Mai. In the depth of Natsuki's eyes there was a story that mirrored Shizuru's. An event had happened and only those two knew the true details of the events.

"I apologize." Mai signaled Arika and the young reporter turned on the tape record and placed it gently on Mai's and then got a notepad to jot down questions that were asked and short hand the answers received if possible. "Now tell me about this famous Karis assassin."

Shizuru smiled because she would have to eventually reveal who she really was, but she would go as slowly as possible. She knew that the Red Princess was an infamous assassin that no one cared for because of the amount of lives she had taken. Shizuru felt her hands being enveloped by Natsuki's and she made eye contact with her lover.

"The assassin I'm going to mention you will know right off the bat who she is. The Karis assassin; Red Princess witnessed the death of Colonel Kuga." Shizuru and Mai eyes went wide and she began to wonder the possibility of what Natsuki said was true or not. It did not makes sense still. Mai knew Natsuki very well and the woman in the room with her was Natsuki Kuga, but if the Red Princess was there; Natsuki might have been really killed. The confusion was settling in when Mai instantly assumed something out loud.

"Then the Red Princess is responsible for Kuga's death then." Mai said with anger. Shizuru smiled at the valiance of Mai's friendship.

"No, I didn't kill Natsuki." Shizuru said looking at Natsuki's hands. "I did earlier, but that was an accident that she insisted on." Shizuru said frowning and Natsuki became guilt riddled, but Mai was in a small state of shock mentally going over what she had just heard.

"You can go over the delights afterward, but please continue on with the witnessing account of the so called death of Colonel Kuga." Mai said swallowing hard.

"I only heard the shots being fired. It was dark and we were at Angel's Harbor. We had been separated. I followed the sounds of the shots fearing the worst only to see a man in front of Natsuki holding a gun against her forehead. I hastily fired my weapon killing her attacker, but I was too late." Shizuru face started pinking and her eyes began to water. "Natsuki was dying by the time I had gotten to her. Her body was cold but she was still lucid. She was bleeding so badly. That was all that covered her front was blood. The wounds were all fatal because the blood was deep blood. It was a blackened red the was seeping from her mouth every time she tried to talk." Shizuru face was covered In tears and Mai couldn't help but stare at Natsuki the entire time because Natsuki was shivering and crying as silently as she could. Natsuki grabbed Shizuru and pulled her into a fierce embrace. Shizuru mumbled against Natsuki shoulder but Mai could clearly make out what she was saying.

"_Natsuki…I couldn't feel your warmth…your body had gone so cold and lips were drenched in your blood. I just…I couldn't have lived on…I didn't know…I was lost…without you…oh God…Natsuki I was so scared. You were heading to place I could not follow. I love you…Natsuki…I love you." _

Mai hit the stop button on the tape recorder. "Arika you have the entire week off and it's a paid vacation…forget everything you've heard…and go ahead and leave now." Mai said harshly without glancing at the girl once. Before the editor of the Webstein newspaper were two war scarred women who had suffered alone and she had now seen proof of something that should not be possible. The door to the penthouse shut and Mai gulped.

"How is it that you are alive? Tell me. I know you Natsuki…this is you but…that really happened. I mean I'm holding spent bullets and you two are whimpering like school girls. You are too strong of a woman…so …. So it really happened." Mai said in hushed shock as Shizuru slowly was released from Natsuki's embrace. Natsuki cleared her throat a bit and started to explain more theory behind her second life.

"Mai, I am really so very fortunate to even be alive. You see I was mentally attached to the body that died. It was like I really was that person. IN fact Dr. Youko says she can't figure out the exact science behind it because there was no way of collecting data, but I was really that person. I mean I have the memory of being shot up. And, I can tell you…it was frightening. I remember what dying feels like. I died. " Natsuki breathing became noticeably uneven and Shizuru began to whisper in Natsuki ear and Natsuki green eyes locked onto Shizuru form as Shizuru gently kiss Natsuki cheek calming her.

Mai was moved by all this affection between the two, but she was still left with one pressing question. "If you claim to no longer be Natsuki Kuga. Who are you now?"

Natsuki proudly smiled at Mai. "I am the last remaining member of the lost monarchy of Webstein. I am, by this day forward and when I am shown before the citizens of Webstein, will be Queen Natsuki Kruger." Mai's eyes widen with amazement as her long time friend went from revealing death to royalty. Mai had away to aid Natsuki for this new role.

"This is all so much. How do you handle it?" Mai said leaning forward and watched Natsuki go red. The seriousness left the woman like water in desert. Mai giggled and slowly walked away. " I have to get away from here….like I said too much. It's almost absurd, but it's real isn't it?" Natsuki nodded and grinned waving goodbye. Mai got the hint and as she traveled down the elevator her mind thought of many things for this upcoming paper.

Mai determination paid off as the doors opened at the lobby. The title page of a upcoming paper flashed into her mind.

"_THE AZURE MONARCHY"_

* * *

Mini Feed:

Kara: -playing City of Heroes- You're gonna die! Mwhahahahhahahahha

Natsuki: -playing City of Villians- NOOOOOOOO you evil author!!!!!!!

Shizuru: -also playing City of Villians secretly sneaking up on Officer Lopez(kara)-

Kara: -character dies- OMG!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!

Natsuki: - Character is healed- Who did that?

Shizuru: -character appears before Natsuki-

Natsuki: pauses- Red Princess???? what kind of name is...wait that villian is wear a yukata!

* * *

So reviewage would be very nice. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I cannot tell you how disappointed I am. I swear the world is falling out of love with ShizNat!!!! It's soooo true too! Cause lots and lots of peoples read my Deadly Lovers and not as many people read this story...but I will write it for those who have decided to stay and read.

Read on Shiznat fans! and Deadly Lover fans! This is specially dedicated to you guys. -blows kisses to everyone and then get knocked out by Natsuki-

Natsuki: Stupid author...just read the story -drags unconscious Kara away-

* * *

**_Deadly Lovers: The Azure Monarchy_**

Chapter 7 – _The First Tidal Wave_

The truest nature of any reporter is to slip information for the betterment of citizen knowledge and also higher sales. So despite years and years of friendship Mai Tokiha mind was given too much information. The information of a lifetime however some information was harder to believe but Mai had ways of managing any flow of information that came her way. Sure enough in Mai stood in her office pacing back and forth with nervous sweat running down her brow clenching her fists over and over. It seemed as if she was terrified of a coming threat or she was in desperate need of something.

"Oh can I do this? I wonder what she'll do if I do this? Hell what am I saying…I already did it. God…I can't do this!" Mai said to herself in shrill as she turned on her heel to her office door. The door suddenly opened before Mai and standing there was the young reporter and her last assistant Arika Yumemiya. Mai's violet eyes light up upon seeing this young reporter and her eyes went to search the girl's body and located the precious item that Mai so desired.

"OH THANK GOD! My coffee is here at last! I was about to go batty without it. God knows I'll never go without again." Mai said in sighing sound and paused and looked around the room with shifty eyes. "I swear I've heard myself or someone else said that before…mmmm…no bother. Arika!"

"YES!" Arika said quickly almost dropping her own drink; no caffeinated of course because Mai learned her lesson after giving that girl some coffee.

"Have you finished writing our _Believe it or Not _articles about Col Kuga's death and rebirth as supposed monarch Kruger." Mai said as she walked around her maelstrom of a desk.

"I'm about done. I'm also writing a side article on doppelgangers…" Arika got quite towards the end fearing an outburst from her crazed editor, but Mai just smiled and waved Arika out. Arika smiled and bowed and quickly left.

"_What strange people these are Grandma. I swear I should have never left Taruas to come to Webstein, but you said to go here in the event you died. So here I am. I'm in the middle of someone else's story. And to believe that Ms. Tokiha would go so low as to tell the entire world that Ms. Kuga is actually a royal person. I mean when I told Nina that very night she said that kind of information shouldn't be talked about and I agreed with her. But then she told me I broke the promise by telling her and she promptly called me an idiot. It's like you say grandma, 'An idiot only does what they do best' whatever that means."_ Arika's thoughts lingered on as she continued towards her desk and began to work on her article for the next paper.

Else where in Webstein Natsuki stood in the grand palace of the fallen monarchy of Webstein. She snickered to herself the Lost monarchy had so many different names; fallen, azure, lost, but never the Kruger monarchy. Throughout the entire palace were Webstein soldiers which were already addressing Natsuki as if she was in charge of the nation. In truth, she was, secretly she had already taken the reigns of the government. Natsuki did not know much about governmental proceedings but Shizuru did. So together the two were leading the nation into a new age, but they still need to physically reestablish the monarchy for the nation to see. The citizens despite the slow improvements still believed they were being controlled by a foreign identity which wasn't what they wanted. Natsuki had also had some attempts on her life already, but not because she was the monarch. It was because people saw her accompanying the General of Roses around Vlas. The attacks varied, and none were planned by master mind killers; after all the master mind killers of the world happened to be in the same place and be in love with each other. So Natsuki knew she was safe. The attacks themselves were usually someone charging in with a small weapon, knife, and/or gun. Natsuki was either protected by Juri's guards or she disarmed the attackers herself.

The sounds of foot steps could be heard every where and they were that of soldiers so Natsuki knew she was safe while in the palace. They had started to clear it out and refit the structure with modern security and such. Shizuru was aiding teams in creating an extremely efficient system that would be assassin proof as well as terrorist proof. The tawny haired woman always looked back over her shoulder to the region that Natsuki was at. The red eyed Karisan could not stand being too far away from Natsuki after the previous week. Natsuki's nightmares had become more and more violent to the point where she'd have to drink herself down. Also one attempt on her life occurred outside on the street in front of the building they were staying at. Natsuki was taken off guard and the attacker almost stabbed her, but Shizuru whipped around with lighting fast reflexes breaking the attackers arm and sending the knife through the bottom of their jaw to the top of their head. Natsuki was not so pleased about the killing of the attacker mainly because she had to fill out loads of paper work explaining the specific details of why Shizuru should not be imprisoned since murder was a capital offense in Vlas. Shizuru was placed in the chief position of security detail as a result of breaking the rules or rather more bending them to their advantage. Natsuki and Shizuru couldn't afford going on another mass killing spree like they did when they tried to escaped from Webstein during the Grey Cloud incident. Shizuru looked back one last time and caught a glimpse of blue hair wafting through the air and her heart skipped a beat. Shizuru wasn't certain who the person was because she knew Natsuki had stayed in one location.

Yes Natsuki had stayed in one location. The location she currently was in was the oldest room in the palace. Natsuki loved this room as she had been here once before during her college years right after the Border War. According to the history of the palace this was the second one build atop the remains of the older one. During another war with their long time border country and rival Karis the palace was violent attack by mortar fire. One room remained untouched by the attack; the throne room. There really was no other way around calling it that. There just happened to be an adequately sized throne in the rather large expansive room. The throne setup was classic and the throne itself was quite impressive to look at. The throne was referred to as the throne of the Obsidian Lord because the throne was carved from obsidian and the filigree work was done in a crimson enamel. Natsuki slowly traced her finger tips across the filigree work of red grinning like a child doing something wrong. Natsuki again was plunged into her memories of history and her favorite part of history; legends. Common knowledge to everyone was popular legend but popular legend was typically just works of fiction. The legend behind the throne was rare which meant that there was some basis of reality to the legend. The legend of the throne referred to the enamel of the throne. The enamel was truly just enamel, but the legend states that it isn't enamel but the blood of all the other royal families that challenged the might of the ancient family of Kruger. Natsuki had never finished college because of her position in the military, but she had started writing a thesis on the Lost Monarchy and a particular section of the thesis was centered around that legend. Natsuki believed the legend was true but the enamel was mixed in with the blood of only one opposing royal family.

"_So much to learn…so little time to learn it in. How does one remember time after an eternity?"_ Natsuki sighed and slowly sat down on the throne looking across the open court. Once upon a time the court had its courtesans and courtiers and down below the throne is where they would address the monarch. Natsuki looked to her left and right seeing the stairs that led up to the single throne. Again she sighed, life for her was becoming overwhelming she was not yet 30 years of age and she already had experience more than any other human being could experience. Anxiety rose into the azure haired woman's heart making her breathe in sharply. Natsuki got up from the throne and walked to the gold laced railing and leaned against it looking down.

"This is absurd! How and the hell am I going to do this? Being a ruler of a country? Let alone a monarch of country that has forgotten its own history. I don't even know the first thing about being a monarch…" Natsuki said out loud in an exasperated tone as she look up and across the court to the closed door way.

"Perhaps I can help you then…your majesty…" Natsuki's body stiffened upon the sudden arrival of another voice in the room besides her own. What bothered Natsuki more was she did not sense the arrival of another person in the room and the voice was the same one that aided her in the capital building in Vlas. Natsuki turned around and mentally berated herself as she looked to the curtains behind the throne. The owner of the voice stood behind the curtains cloaked by them and the darkness. Natsuki slowly shifted herself to the side wondering whether or not she could trust this voice at all.

"Who are you? Why do you want to help me?" Natsuki said pausing and again mentally berated herself. Natsuki knew better than ask questions. The action was kill and ask questions later. However corpses never did make good conversationalists so Natsuki had to play her part of a diplomat or monarch in training and have faith she was confident enough to make this possible assailant reveal themselves.

"Who am I?" The voice said playfully and laughed almost malevolently. "Who am I? Yes that is an easy answer but not believable unless you see me. So I will show you who I am." As the voice became silent a hand appeared on the curtain behind the throne and slowly the curtain was draw open now only revealing a dim image of silhouette. Natsuki cautiously remained still in a stance to leap over the railing just in case. The silhouetted figure slowly stepped forward as the darkness washed away under the light that filtered into the room from the stained glass windows. Natsuki green eyes' suspicion crept away and turned into absolute shock when the person before her was completely washed of darkness and illuminated by the light.

"How is it? No…you can't be…that is impossible. You can't be. You look like me, but I know for a fact that the clone shell perished. So…who are you???? Who the hell are you!?" Natsuki said as her mind begun to spin. Before her stood a woman who had long azure hair, harlequin eyes, and was about the same age in appearance as her.

"Who am I?" The woman repeated the question with a darker tone in her voice this time as she slowly walked from behind the throne trailing her hand along it and finally sat down crossing her legs as she leaned back. "I am the twelfth ruler of the Kingdoms of Webstein and Karis. I am the swords woman of this world Gaia. I am the defender of orphans and mother to the motherless! My name is Saeko Kruger! I am the queen of the Lost Monarchy of Webstein! And I am your mother."

* * *

**OMAKE**

-Saeko Kruger walks along a scaffolding to Natsuki-

Natsuki: Why am I hanging over outer space? Why am I dressed like Luke Skywalker? -looks up- And who are you? Darth Boobs?

Saeko: -dressed like Darth Vader- Natsuki…

Natsuki: -big eyes- What?

Saeko: I am your mother…

Natsuki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Shizuru sitting on a near by couch eating popcorn and drink tea-

Shizuru: fu fu

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the omake...I about died from laughter when I told my sister the omake over the phone. 

reviewing is not needed on this story. cause no one reads it -cries and is knocked out again by Mai-

Mai: -sucks at teeth- really now Natsuki...you let her escape.

Natsuki: I said I'm sorry damn it.

Shizuru: Ara what do you two think you're doing? -red flashing eyes-

Mai and Natsuki: Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I do want to greatly apologize for my not updating. I have had the world's worst writer's block and I still do. I tried my hardest to work on piece after piece. I'm currently in school again and I'm having the "best" semester yet. Anyhow, I am certain this is not what you wanted to see on your update list, but I managed just to break through some of my block thanks to my sickness and get some writign done.

The story is progressing about as well as I had wanted it to. It's becoming more of a "real" story than I had intended it to be however. Anyhow, that will not stop me from writing it. Please enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Utena or Mai Hime.

**

* * *

**

**Deadly Lovers: The Azure Monarchy**

_**Chapter 8: Ghosts and Souls**_

If the room could have been drained of light to reflect the conflict inside of Natsuki the world would have been darken completely. The air had almost a chilled staleness to it as Saeko Kruger remained planted in the throne she once supposedly sat upon over 500 years ago. Natsuki had been witness to many oddities in the last few months and was akin to avoiding death herself. However the death that she avoided she did not escape its touch. The iciness of forever or as Shizuru once referred to as the place she could not follow. How did this woman avoid death for 500 years? Natsuki still remained on a mental high alert not wanting to press any further with this look-a-like for fear she might end up dead.

Somewhere along the lines she was right. The stability of this long lived mortal was starting to tilt. The never ending time was achingly going too fast and this one moment in history slowed the pace to a speed that confined the new immortal who did not know what to do in there dwindling sanity. The azure haired woman stood from the obsidian throne and clasped her fists open and close many times. The method to her personal redemption lay in the death of her one true heir. Saeko Kruger had lost all moral values in split seconds at a time, never once doubting that what she was doing was wrong. Always the gray character in it all, but Saeko would have no more grayness from that which she honestly believed was her solemn right to command.

At the same time a strong heart beat with vicious clarity as it pumped blood racing from each vein to the other. The clear heart belonged to only one person whose tawny hair flew behind them as the person was in full run. The run was a run that had a life or death fleeting aura making people clear the way long before the person came through. The red eyes of the person, the woman, were fixed as if they were following the path of someone else. The palace was an enormous maze with twists and turns but nicely networked through awesome hallways which served as Shizuru Fujino race way to her life or death situation. It really was that though. Shizuru felt that she needed to reach her goal, that place, before it was too late. Something in her screamed as if many of her in different lives had suffered something horrid and were guiding her there. _SAVE HER!_ She rounded the last hallway and before her was the grand hallway, the entrance to the court, the throne room. The room to be guarded by massive doors that would strike awe into any soul, but for Shizuru it struck only fear; a fear that she could not foresee the coming danger to her lover. So she charged towards the doors thrusting her arms outward as she pushed the doors open.

"NATSUKI!" The name ranged into the large open room causing the two present to freeze. A freeze that seemed like time itself had halted under the power of the love Shizuru had for Natsuki; none could ever understand or match. In fact, the force of the yell momentarily jarred the fractured Saeko into a strong sanity with the realization of everything that had come to pass and what she was planning to do. Saeko Kruger looked across the room and made eye contact with the red eyed woman for a moment and looked to her left seeing her only child slowly looking to the woman screaming her name.

"What have I done? What have I become? I can't protect you from me…" Saeko said as she inched away to the darkness behind the throne passed the curtained area. "I cannot protect you from me, my daughter…I love you." The words were said aloud but in whisper that could only reach the heart. Natsuki quickly averted her eyes from Shizuru and turned around to see no one. She was gone the immortal, the Queen of the Lost Monarchy, Queen Saeko Kruger, and the only one who would be her mother, gone.

The running sounds of feet could be heard as the distance from the grand doors was cleared to where Natsuki stood. Shizuru could sense the distress building in Natsuki. The azure haired woman inhaled deeply and let out short exhales as she slowly shook her head from side to side not wanting to understand what had happened. Shizuru slowly ascended the stairs behind Natsuki hearing the labored breathes from her _Queen_.

"Natsuki…what did she do to you? Natsuki please talk to me. Natsuki…" Shizuru said in a hush as she hesitated to pull Natsuki to her from behind when Natsuki turned to her. The lovers embraced quickly and Natsuki slowly melted from her warrior resolve to the woman she locked away.

"Shizuru…it's not true. I don't want it to be true, but it is. Why now?" Natsuki said before she rested her head on Shizuru's shoulder.

------------

Not much later Natsuki and Shizuru found themselves' in the presence of the ever present General Arisugawa. Until recently Juri had been oblivious to the signs of any other immortals because there were so many around her that were her people she never thought that out of all the malicious energy patterns from the immortals one of them was screaming mad. Shizuru knew that only Juri Arisugawa would be able to add in the incident that had so jarred Natsuki. A powerful headstrong warrior such as Natsuki could never be broken or so they thought. In the study of the house Juri was staying at the three women sat in a awkward silence with only Juri staring at Natsuki, Natsuki staring off at her feet or some sudden movement, and Shizuru watching either two.

Juri's hair was pulled back and the woman's green eyes had a tired and massively drained look within. She sat a desk with her elbows resting upon it her hand clasped in another. Juri looked to Shizuru and back to Natsuki and quickly removed something from the desk draw and placed on the desk before her. The item se placed before her was a small velvet back which she gently tipped over letting the contents spill out. A broken locket of gold lay before the Warlord of Rose and she dare not look at it directly as a heavy breath escaped her mouth.

"There is something I had wanted to tell you about your lineage once, Natsuki." Juri said keeping her eyes shut.

"I'm listening." Natsuki said in a coarse voice. "Obviously there is something you know more than anyone else in the world outside of that woman."

Juri's eyes opened and she glanced and the young Natsuki and Shizuru. The glance turned into a spiteful glare as she took another deep breath. Juri shifted her position in her chair and squarely focused her eyes on Natsuki.

"You are not possible according to the laws of the immortal or the mortals. Natsuki Kruger; you are not suppose to exist. And yet you do. I had been wondering since that day so many centuries ago if what happened was destined." Juri said and voice shot through her head, _believe in miracles_. "Yes, you are a miracles. Such a laughable thing that I'd finally admit now from this life and not the one I came of."

Shizuru and Natsuki sat there silently not questioning the words of this long lived immortal as it was obviously diving into her own thought meant the surfacing of other memories that were very possibly not welcomed ones.

"I am indirectly responsible…no I am responsible for the end of the monarchy system of Webstein and Karis. If had known how to control my lusty ways I would have not been so easily controlled, but seeing you two I know it is not possible. Love and lust make you do strange things. It even makes you let evils happen when you have the greater power to stop them."

-fade into memory-

Juri stood in orchard part of the maze behind the summer palace of the Webstein Monarchy. She was dressed in her battle uniform which was partially soaked in the blood of the guards that defended the maze-like garden. The rustling sounds of a tree were made not too far from Juri, but the Warlord did not act adversely and only turned to watch. Before the orange haired woman stood a raspberry haired woman holding a red apple in her hands. The raspberry haired woman's mouth curled into a sensual grin and brought the apple to her mouth and slowly bit into it. Juri's face flushed red and she walked over holding her sword at her side.

"Is it good?" Juri asked in a husky voice brushed some hair behind the ear of her companion. The woman smiled and nodded. "So easy to please. What else do you want today, my beautiful Mistress?"

The raspberry haired woman sighed upon hearing mistress and tossed the apple to ground and grabbed Juri's hands. "First thing is…my most precious Juri, please call me Shiori." Shiori said in a slight whisper before she leaned forward to kiss Juri; always a kiss to control Juri. The kiss broke and Juri's eyes opened to see a mischievous smile on Shiori's face.

"Tell me what you want, and I will give it to you." Juri said almost pleadingly and Shiori back away into the maze motioning with one finger for Juri to follow. As Shiori disappeared into the maze Juri shook her head and smiled as she followed to the opening into the maze only to be witness to murder of king. The king stood with blood pouring from an open wound on his fighting arm.

"I want to become ruler of this country my darling and I will take it for myself!" Shiori shouted as she lunged forward stabbing the king countless time in the chest making the monarch scream out in pain causing another to surface. Juri's attentions turned to the rustling sounds of the maze as the queen of Webstein appeared. Juri's eyes locked onto the woman's beautiful harlequin colored eyes and almost black-blue hair. Whispered words escaped her mouth and captured Juri's heart forever; _my king_. Juri looked back only to see Shiori sword coming down and blood spurted from the decapitated body and a wild laughter could be heard from Shiori as Juri words went unheard.

"VILLIAN!!!" was the first word Juri before feeling a blade pierce threw her back. The Warlord fell down against the maze the wall bleeding from a mortal wound. Shiori looked in shock at her fallen lover and charged forward at Saeko Kruger. Saeko lashed her blade out to her left side at the charging murderer and slice Shiori's belly open. Shiori fell to her knees from the pain and Saeko slowly turned to Shiori only to be halted by a bloody hand of a fully recovered Juri.

"Stop! She is a foolish young immortal girl." Juri said and Saeko eyes looked back to reveal a soulless being. Saeko's face remained blank as she drove the blade into Juri's body five more times and leaned down beside her.

"Then, you shall watch me kill your precious love. And I shall extinguish her immortality forever." Saeko said before standing to see Shiori standing on shaky legs.

"How dare you attack my lord and lover." Shiori hissed as her wound slowly healed before Saeko who could only smirk looking at the girl's weak stance. The queen quickly stabbed out at Shiori's knees making the foolish immortal fall. As Shiori fell to her knees Saeko grabbed the raspberry hair in her hand and lifted the immortals head. She slowly dug her sword into Shiori's neck and pulled the blade threw the spin severing the life force of the immortal forever.

-fade back-

Natsuki stood at the doorway listening to last parts of the tale from Juri's accounts.

"I ran from that point on, Natsuki. Shiori hands had motioned me to do so. It was her dying wish that I live and for her I would have gladly killed Saeko Kruger, but I'm not so certain I could have upon seeing the viciousness of immortality against mortality. I was disgusted and I had only noticed in the last moments that the queen was showing signs of being with child." Juri said as she placed the bits of the destroyed locket into the velvet bag from which it came.

"But general, are you saying Natsuki is a product of a mortal union or that of immortals?" Shizuru asked from her seat.

"Natsuki is the product of a mortal union. She is the child of the unknown king of Webstein and the missing queen of Webstein; the lost monarchy's so called heir. I cannot explain how Natsuki came into being though. Your conception occurred long before your mother became immortal and how your stayed unborn for such a long time makes me wonder. I know for a fact that immortals cannot conceive children." Juri said with a heavy sigh.

"Okay, I just want to know if Saeko Kruger is a threat to me. This is all I want to know at the moment General. Because I can tell you this, I did not feel as if she was happy to see me alive." Natsuki said turning around placing her hands on Shizuru's shoulders.

"She's crazy." Juri said looking at them. "The only way to be rid of her is to kill her."

"But she must know this city better than anyone else. She has lived here for centuries now." Shizuru said. "Besides, I don't think she is completely insane. She can be trusted. I hope she can. I think her judgment only lapsed when she entered the palace. She was forced to deal with the passage of time. She is still a normal individual mentally."

"Which means she'll crack at any moment. Immortals don't view memories the way mortals do. If we did we'd be insane." Juri said. "She will try and kill you, be certain of that."

TBC

* * *

Mini Feed

Kara: -asleep and running a fever-

Natsuki: -typing the stories-

Shizuru: -out getting medicine-

* * *

review please 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OMG, I haven't posted in about three months I think. Isn't that horrible. I think it is. LOL actually I don't care. I have these stories all in my computer. Just working on them and school is tough. Since I care not about either. LMAO okay okay, I've been sick. I'm gauging whether I should see a doctor about my bizzare weight loss although I think I'm gaining the weight back. Either that...I wear two pounds of clothes. So here is a filler chapter...ENJOY!

* * *

Azure Monarchy by _kara papas_

Chapter 9 _The Advisors_

Slowly the visage that could only be recognized contorted around the lower half into an emotionless face. When this was at best the only smile the raven haired woman could muster while sitting up at night. The story had broken across Webstein that she was the "secret leader" of their nation. At first the news swept the countryside and there was more confusion than there was anger. Natsuki had expected anger. However she was so lost in other thoughts that the possibility of caring about the rage of nation against was merely an insignificant obstacle. Her mother existed in this world as an immortal with the mind of a mortal, and the immortal that witnessed the death of the king and love of her mother informed her that Saeko Kruger was a raving lunatic.

There was much to be done as the new monarch realized after being introduce to her advisor that she could no longer reside in the penthouse in the downtown Vlas. Her advisor was no older than her and stood about the same height average but very nicely proportioned with wildly curly dark chocolate brown hair that went to her shoulders. Natsuki sat in her living room with her advisor looking to the ground thinking about the importance of this temporary living space. The penthouse didn't have many personal affects of the two lovers, her and Shizuru. However as the advisor went on with the topic it became much more personal making Natsuki look up and glare.

"I'm sorry, but what was that thing you just said about Shizuru." Natsuki said in a tired voice looking at the startled brunette.

"Ma'am, I said, as for your partner we cannot have you two live in the same room while you rule the country. It would be very bad for the public relations to see a _queen_ with a woman. And yes as a monarch you are all powerful, but it is still a taboo for female leaders to be openly gay. Not too mention, Ms. Fujino is the head of security for your personal protection. That looks very bad for you that you are with a person who works for you. Another thing is she is Karisan which really puts a damper on what people might think of how you will rule." The brunette paused cautiously and waited for Natsuki to budge from her hunched position and sure enough the raven hair woman sat up and leaned backwards against the sofa pillows.

"I understand. Will she being living in the palace though?" Natsuki sighed.

"No ma'am, she will not. She will have to find place to live on her own and…" the advisor was about to continue when Natsuki sat up again.

"Then have a vacant room refurbished and make it into living quarters for her. And don't tell me that can't be done. She will live in the palace with me. Do you understand?" Natsuki said firmly but never in a harsh tone. She managed to keep a strong cadence but remained elegant in her argument. Natsuki paused and looked at the silent advisor and spoke one more time. "I apologize but this must be done for me. I require that Ms. Fujino always be near me. She is someone who can help me lead this country and not for the Karisan government but from her love of being free from that oppressive government. There is nothing to fear from her. Trust me, I know. I've given my life to this woman. Also, on another note, I don't believe you have ever introduced yourself to me." Natsuki finished and notice a goofy yet pleasant grin on the advisor's face.

"You are truly going to be a great leader for this nation. It is too bad you will never bare an heir to your throne, your Majesty." The advisor said with a slight sigh and grinned again. "I do have to apologize about never introducing myself. I tend to go off tangent. I'm sorry. I'm your personal advisor Ojos. I am honored to work under you, no pun intended."

Natsuki smiled and the two women were at full stand as the same information was being told to a tawny haired woman in the palace. The red eyes glimmered at the brown ones before her as she watched the movements of her personal advisor's lips. The advisor was a tad shorter than her, about Natsuki's height, slight average build with crazy long hair. The advisor seemed to be equally observing Shizuru in moments of silence during their conversation. The two women remanded at a stand while in Shizuru office which was attached to a larger vacant space that there was no prier known use for.

"Now, before we continue, I was wondering, should I call you advisor or can I give you a name. Because I'd love calling you my Spud." Shizuru said teasingly only to shot back at by her advisor who was in full giggle mode.

"But of course Madam Fujino. Call me what you will. I shall wait for your command at any moments notice." The advisor smiled. "Actually call me Papas. Your very own personal spud advisor." The long hair advisor bowed her at waist and then came back up grinning. Shizuru laughed.

"So tell me, I know I cannot live with Natsuki, but is it possible I can have this section of the palace right here. The area here has no previous history. There are no records for what this room was for. It's like it was built in expectations of something unique and grand. Like a present to a lover or something." Shizuru pursed her lips together as she slowly walked into the space having her foot steps echo everywhere as Papas's phone began to ring. "Please answer that later." Papas hand stopped half way there and she gulped.

"Yes, ma'am." She squeaked. "So about living in the palace. I am MORE than certain I can get you hooked up. Sort of speak. This is an oddity of the palace. For the little history I do know this happened to be apart of the original palace from the Kruger Dynasty that is not highly spoken of because their enemies in the nobility of Karis and Webstein sought to destroy them in any form possible including in the history books. Quite a rather evil and correct course of action. However, that may not come to pass now that her Majesty is coming into power. She is a Kruger, apparently." Papas paused as she stood by Shizuru. Shizuru looked over at Papas and smiled at the young advisor who was standing like a superhero with her hands firmly place on either hip.

"So, Papas, let us get the schematics for this room and make in into a suitable living quarters." Shizuru said with a smile. "Oh, also I would like to know if the nation of Rose has actually decided to keep General Arisugawa on as a royal coordinator. And we need to get things setup for the Masque." Papas was in a constant agreement with Shizuru as her head kept to a nodding motion and waited for Shizuru to finally send her away. Shizuru waved her hand and the advisor quickly scurried off as Shizuru thoughts drifted to the crazed mother of her Natsuki. The women was contending with so much, and even for someone like Shizuru she even found it difficult to cope with what Saeko must have been enduring.

It was the tidings of time over and over. A reminder of something she no longer stood in phase with. Saeko Kruger was not Saeko Kruger, but an entity of grey matter. Like the static of the universe's afterbirth. It was there, always and forever. Saeko was more than just plagued by her own thoughts and memories, but by taking the life of another immortal she had absorbed the life essence. Something like, the soul but not the soul. It was a copy if there was anyway to describe it as such. Saeko Kruger had the memories of Shiori in her mind as well. This immortal was a conniving woman. So evil, and what's more disturbing is Saeko fresh mind could see into another time, another world almost. The world was something different every before this one. They were the result of the wants and actions of mere young adults. A revolution of the soul but the revolution at the consequence of over a billion lives, gone in the blink on eye, and they were gone just like that. Such power terrified her and drove her mad. And she could see into the world beyond that was seeing the hatred for the woman known as Juri Arisugawa. Saeko Kruger knew a method by which to drive that woman just as mad as she.

Yes, just as mad as she. Juri sat down in her new office and opened up desk draw and gently ran the tips of her fingers across a velvet bag; the contents of which should by no means exist in the world, but did anyways. The haunting voices trapped in shattered pieces waiting to be whole again. The draw shut as Juri received a call to Shizuru's office. The orange haired woman set off leaving her office open in the safety of an unguarded palace; in the safe gaze of harlequin eyes.

Juri stood in the doorway to Shizuru office carefully and quietly watching Shizuru sleep while seated at her desk. The immortal smiled and had wondered why exactly Shizuru had called for her, but the green eyed woman did not mind much. She often liked watching another woman asleep before her. It was an odd quirk of Juri's that not many knew about outside of the ruler of Rose; Utena. Juri was getting ready to move into the room and thought, just thought about stealing a kiss when the sound of hurried feet could be heard throughout the palace heading right towards Shizuru's office.

"When did she get an office in the palace?" The husky voice echoed. Only replied to be by a frustrated grunt. "Fine, well, you're relieved of your duties for today and tell your sister she is too. And don't tell I can't do that. I'm the ruler of this country damn it!" Juri frowned a bit and walked out of Shizuru office leaving in the other direction back to hers. Natsuki couldn't help but notice as she rounded another hallway the flash of orange curl flowing away in another direction.

Shrugging off an odd feeling, Natsuki went ahead and walked into the office and was about to blare out for Shizuru when she noticed her sound asleep. _Mmm that can't be good for her neck, but she looks so peaceful. I wonder what she is dreaming about._ Natsuki rested against the frame and stared passionately at Shizuru while sighing deeply. Shizuru eyes fluttered open and she drowsily looked up and blushed upon seeing Natsuki standing there looking at her in such a fashion.

"Hey you." Natsuki said laughing a bit. "I didn't mean to wake you up with my heavy breathing." Natsuki said raising one eye brow making Shizuru grin devilishly.

"My Queen…" Shizuru said exaggerating the vowels a bit. "Please grant me more of your presence, over here." Shizuru asked as she patted the empty spot of her desk before her.

"Is that to be my throne?" Natsuki said playfully act horrified as she walked over sitting down before Shizuru.

"Why it is the throne by which I will pay homage to you alone…all alone." Shizuru said right as stood slightly from the chair to give Natsuki a gentle kiss. Natsuki turned her head to the side thinking about what Ojos said and Shizuru ended up kissing Natsuki's cheek instead. The Karisan woman frowned and turned Natsuki face back towards hers. "Let me try again." Natsuki blushed as her eyes met Shizuru's. Her heart prickled and her lips filled with a rush of blood.

"Shizuru," Natsuki whispered as their lips came closer. "We've come so far since then."

"Yes, we have, and we will continue going on…" Shizuru whispered back right as their lips touched and parted into a passionate kiss.

"And how long shall we continue, Shizuru." Natsuki asked after their lips parted.

"Forever…"

* * *

Mini Feed

Kara: Ooooo -clears throat a bit and says in a deep voice- "Forever.." -begins to laugh uncontrollably-

Natsuki: -glares at Kara-

Shizuru: - reads the last chapter of Azure Monarchy- Ara

Kara: -gasps- Hey! That's not suppose to be public knowledge!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well for this chapter update I am glad to say, it is short. I expect nothing more but shortness from this story as I am short.

Deadly Lovers: The Azure Monarchy by kara papas

Chapter 10 – Prepare

"Oh crap on toast! I forgot to call Shizuru to warn her about Natsuki's fitting!" A drowsy brunette said as she fumbled from her bed crashing down to her knees. The brunette was slovenly unkempt as she covered up her pajamas with a simple robe as she slipped her feet into some slips and grabbed her keys to head to the palace. It was about four in the morning and the advisor to Shizuru Fujino was driving in night closes to get her cellphone which she left in her office at the palace to call Shizuru who lived at the palace. Somewhere along the line the information didn't really click in the drowsy brunette's head as her car hummed and bumped along the empty road.

Luckily the young advisor was not alone in being awake as early as there were at least two others walking the halls of the palace. Juri was wrapped in a elegant white robe that pleasantly showed off her physically fit body; each defined a sculpted curve. The orange haired woman was walking to her office to collect something only pausing at her office doorway seeing the room completely lit. The small sofa in the entry way was occupied by none other than Shizuru Fujino. The woman was adorned in a delicate purple robe with her bare legs crossed and her hand rest under her chin. Juri being the well lived woman still had no way of reading this young girl. At least in her mind Shizuru was young, but so interesting to her. Juri slowly glanced over Shizuru's body knowing that the woman could clearly see her doing this.

"Well, if you take a picture General, it would last longer." Shizuru said in her Karisan accent followed by a hum. Juri grinned as she walked in not certain if she was dreaming or not. As of recent the red eyed lover of Natsuki Kruger had captured Juri's interest more than she had realized. Especially since Juri had thought about stealing a kiss from the Karisan woman.

"You're so right, pictures do last longer." Juri said in her tired husky voice watching Shizuru's eyes trail over her body. Juri always ignored other people obviously admiring her form, but this admiration was showing promise in her tired mind. "I do have a camera in my office. Now only if I could get that robe off of you…then I'd have a great picture to last me an eternity." Juri teased.

Right as those words left the General's mouth the young advisor Kara Papas had arrived in the palace flashing the security guard in more ways than one as she searched for her badge to gain access to the palace grounds. The security guard would have taken the first flash as badge, but decided to wait for Kara to get her correct badge as he watched her search for it with her vigorous movements. The young advisor was far too tired to really care if she was flashing the guard or not when she finally got her badge and stormed in. Her office was passed General Arisugawa's so the young advisor was surprised to hear laughing coming from the office as she tip-toed right on by only to be witness to the General's advance on Shizuru.

"Shizuru…would you stay there and really let me take a picture of you. I don't take them often because they make me sad. A moment in time trapped forever just like that. A snap of mortality made immortal." Juri paused in thought letting her eyes linger on Shizuru lips then eyes. "Let me, make you immortal…for my eyes." Juri said walking forward to Shizuru. The chestnut haired woman's face was in full blush as she leaned back against the sofa trying to distance herself from Juri's approach.

Kara didn't know what to do as she vicariously stood by mouthing the words "Oh shit" and clumsily dropped her keys on the ground. The two women in the office reacted in a very interesting fashion not as if they were doing something wrong, but as if they were getting ready to defend each other without either one knowing about it. Shizuru was about stand in an aggressive fashion, but Juri managed to push Shizuru down against the sofa as if defending her.

"General…" Shizuru whispered as her red eyes locked with Juri's emerald eyes. Their faces weren't so far apart now and the way in which Juri pushed Shizuru down Juri's body was shielding most of Shizuru's. The positioning of the two women was perfect to misunderstand, but it wouldn't be a misunderstanding if anyone knew what Juri was thinking and planning to do. The orange haired woman found herself feeling almost juvenile again as she longingly stared at this mortal.

"I apologize for this…" Juri said confusing Shizuru making the Karisan woman say the word "what" only to be cut off as the orange haired woman's lips met hers. Shizuru didn't know what to do as the sensation of someone other than Natsuki kissing her sunk in. A slight wave of desire grew in the Karisan woman's gut, but that had been from her years of playing assassin. Shizuru pushed against Juri making the immortal quickly stand.

"I had come hear to talk about a report you sent me, but we can discuss that some other time…" Shizuru said as she quickly got to her feet disregarding the entire incident as she headed for the door. Juri just stood in front of her sofa staring vacantly nodding. The women didn't say anything else and with that Shizuru left only seeing her advisor heading towards her.

"Kara?" Shizuru said in a questioning voice. "You look awful."

"Ah, thank you ma'am. If could only learn to look as wonder as you I would, but I can't." Kara paused wondering if she should mention she saw the initial instance of the office incident, but went on with her original train of thought. "I had come here to get my phone to warn you about a fitting Natsuki has today at ten, but since you're awake…there you go. Now I'm going to go home and get two hours of sleep before heading back. Goodnight and morning." The busied advisor said yawning at the end as she walked on passed Shizuru.

Shizuru nodded to herself and continued to her quarters trying not to think of Juri and the sudden kiss she had received from the immortal. The thought that flittered in and out of her head over and over again made Shizuru question whether quitting her life as an assassin was smart. Being an assassin was something she hadn't chosen. She was forced into and had to watch her family be murdered before her eyes which was the militaries plan all along. Why had she wondered about her life as an assassin plagued her a bit. As her memories took her back to Tomoe and how the girl sexually attacked her. Shizuru stopped herself in the hall not realizing she had been walking for some time and had arrive at Natsuki's door.

"Damn it…" Shizuru said out loud as she contemplated the facts of her life up to now. The door creaked open making the chestnut haired woman glance up finally letting her realize where she had wondered to. Natsuki stood before her tired but relieved to see her distant lover.

"Shizuru…what's wrong?" Natsuki asked as the question echoed in the raven haired woman's mind. Natsuki recognized the expressed adorning Shizuru's face and instantly knew what Shizuru was thinking about. Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's arm and pulled her into the room shutting the door behind her. "You are here now. You're past does not matter. I will never think any less of you Shizuru. Never." Natsuki said in a hushed tone cupping Shizuru face. However the Karisan woman's heart beat guilt and her eyes showed that guilt clearly as she placed her hand on Natsuki's closing her eyes for second and then looking back to Natsuki. Emerald and crimson eyes locked as always.

"I was in General Arisugawa's office…" Shizuru said as if she was giving a report, and for Shizuru it was the only way she could tell Natsuki. She reverted back to how she gave reports to her superiors. Natsuki sensed this and pulled back her hand.

"Why were you there at this hour…and dressed like that?" Natsuki said changing the tone in her voice. Shizuru face became distressed as she continued.

"I was there to discuss a report with her, but we began to idly chat." Shizuru knew by saying idly chat that Natsuki would catch on. So the Karisan woman eyes watched a pained and confused expression wash over the monarch, her lover. "I didn't know what she was planning Natsuki. It seemed like it was a spur of the moment thing after she pinned me down."

"Pinned you down?" Natsuki shouted turning away from Shizuru.

"Natsuki, don't you turn your back on me!" Shizuru shouted making the azure haired woman turned to her and walk back grabbing Shizuru shoulders.

"What did she do? Just tell me that much and then leave." Natsuki said letting go pushing Shizuru in the direction of the door. The tension of the air was thick and the night was twisting to day as Shizuru's face darkened with shadows from the morning light. Shizuru's eyes went to the source of light as her head turned to follow. There was a balcony in this room guard by a beautiful glass doorway that had yet to be covered by curtains. The chestnut haired woman took in a deep breath and looked back to Natsuki.

"She kissed me…I'm sorry for disrupting your sleep, your majesty." Shizuru's voice was a rough whisper laced angst. Once this was said the pain reflected in either of the two's eyes broke as Shizuru quickly turned to the door and left. About two hours had passed when Natsuki finally felt herself sitting down. Her heart had no opinion of what had happened and her mind was just waiting for her to wake from her stupor.

"Excuse me…" A voice echoed into the room. "The door was open so I thought I'd just let myself in? Majesty? Madam Kruger?" The voice belonged to Natsuki's advisor Ojos. The dark haired brunette waltzed into the monarch's chambers seeing the azure haired monarch sitting in her terrace entranced in deep thought. The world seem to not exist around her. The advisor gulped as she inched forward. She had done some more research at her home about the new ruler only discover that Natsuki Kruger didn't exist, but this heir to the monarchy was backed by the immortal monarchy of the Kingdom of Rose. Ojos wasn't about to argue with an immortal. However the ever curious advisor wondered if immortals even suffer senility.

Natsuki was still as her mind registered the coming foot steps. Natsuki sudden stood jarring her advisor. The monarch turned to the advisor and stared at her with harsh eyes as if demanding some restitution the poor woman couldn't possibly give.

"Ojos, lets get the masque set for tomorrow. I don't care how you get it done. Just do it. Move it to tomorrow and make sure everyone knows now. It's still extremely early here. We have good time. Do this now and I'll make sure and talk to my head of security." Natsuki almost growled in her husky voice.

"Madam I can...talk to General Fujino if you wish." Ojos said wide eyed. Natsuki glared at her and Ojos turned around walking out saying her goodbyes. "I understand I'll get right on the masque."

* * *

Ooo I need a question's corner!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Going down this troubling path of what to write when I have time is very boring. I know I ahve many ideas. I jsut have to find the time to finish them in. I am a busy girl attempting to finish college. One day, I will. And then I can be pleasantly miserable teahcing high schoolers.

Be warned...I am beta-less.

Music ideas for the ball include:

Helena by My Chemical Romance  
Mr. Brightside by The Killers  
All Around Me by Flyleaf  
Stuck on You by Paramore  
Be Be Your Love by Rachael Yamagata

* * *

Deadly Lovers: Azure Monarchy by Kara Papas

Chapter 11: Masquerade

A spinning beat was all she had trapped in her mind as her eyes overlooked the busy room. She had been fit for her costume and now was standing there in it as music roared and voices hummed about in the ballroom.

A mishmash of colors invaded her view as bodies danced back and forth of politicians, military leaders, and common business heads who had the power to be present at the unveiling of Natsuki's status to Webstein as the new monarch.

-Flash back-

"When you are entering the ballroom Ms. Fujino will be at your side of course..." Ojos said in an all knowing cocky tone as she was running through her mental list.

"She won't." Natsuki said in her low husky voice.

"I'm sorry?!" Ojos's tone was of complete shock and her mental list went into disarray.

"She won't...we should think of the public eye, my feelings have no bearing on the issue." Natsuki said in a hard tone feeling another set of measuring tape running across her body as she bleakly spoke with her advisor. Ojos couldn't help but frown knowing something must have happened; Natsuki had an irrational logic.

-end flash back-

The dancing bodies and the laughter could not open Natsuki's mood as she turned her eyes from the crowd to lean against the banister. In her hand she held a beautiful mask. It was solid black with an intricate golden lace pattern that veined its way about the mask. Natsuki huffed and placed her mask back on making her emerald eyes stand out that much more. Her exhausted pushed from the banister and she turned to the crowd again thinking random thoughts.

_This would be a great way to kill so many politicians at once setting special charges around the key points in this room. No, it would be good to have the charges to destroy the room, but the first explosion should be a high charge frag bomb. That's really good. The frag bomb would shred through most of them and the secondary should destroy the room killing the remaining survivors. Plus that would rid any initial traces of evidence, or at least slow the investigators down. _Natsuki let out a deep sigh after the thought finished as she rubbed her temple through her mask. _This is awful of me, thinking about killing these people. But then again there are some people in this room I have, was, ordered to kill and at the last moment they'd call me off right as my finger was caressing the trigger of my favorite rifle._

It was true that the young Queen's thoughts were morbid because she began to point out to herself the people she had been called off from getting a morbid delight from large number there were. Her thoughts ran to Shizuru and she wondered if she had ever been called off from killing any of her subjects, but then again Shizuru was an extremely cold blooded killer. Yet, that was to harsh of judgment as Natsuki rested her elbows against the banister.

"Why don't you dance, silly?" came the sounds of a familiar voice. The azure haired woman turned with fear realizing that a psychotic immortal was standing behind her. A hand landed on the middle of her back making Natsuki straighten her back as the other appeared on the banister.

"A monarch of any kind should always have a perfect form. No being sluggish." Natsuki turned to seeing the smiling lips of another azure haired woman also masked by a similar mask. "I'm having one of those small moments of sanity right now. You're okay, my darling child."

"You'll have to forgive my doubts on that..." Natsuki said in confused and shocked tone making her immortal parent laugh.

"You can call me mother. After all that is what I am, your mother...but I have this feeling you might have to kill me, Natsuki. Somehow I know that…" Saeko said jesting at the beginning but hushed down as her thoughts crowded in on her.

"This isn't a normal conversation for a masquerade you know." Natsuki said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yes, it isn't but I am sure you thinking about how to kill all the people in this room isn't as normal either." Saeko said now mirroring Natsuki's position completely. The immortal senses for Saeko were going off everywhere so she ignored each time she felt it so she could talk with Natsuki.

"Are you a mind reader too?" Natsuki said, feeling herself relax knowing she shouldn't, but she did any ways. A momentary lapse of comfort, the way it should be between mother and daughter.

"I've been watching you for a long time Natsuki...I know you're expressions." Saeko sighed like mother would although the thirty year old appearance and Natsuki being twenty eight didn't really help anyone believe the two were mother and daughter. "Where is that woman you living with?"

"She hasn't shown up yet." Natsuki sighed feeling empty without Shizuru being at her side. Shizuru would have loved to have been there with her just to enjoy the interaction between Natsuki and her mother.

"I would have thought you'd walk in hand in hand with her. Personally I think you should be with a gentleman, but you really like this woman so...I'll let it pass. It is a pity you choose that path...no heirs." Saeko lectured on making Natsuki drop her jaw like a teenager.

"You've never been in my life and you're telling what I should do?!" Natsuki griped as she rubbed her head. "This really is so weird."

Saeko eyes started getting a far off look as she turned her focus to the crowd. "You would have loved your father. He was twenty years older than me...married into the family. Kruger is my last name." Her voice was trembling and Natsuki could see a change in the immortal's stance.

"You loved him that much..." Natsuki whispered in a soft warm tone. Saeko looked at Natsuki with a painful nostalgia a tear escaped her eye.

"And there is so much of him in you. Your green eyes are his. That roughness in your voice is his. I'm sure the way you love is like his. Everything...that's why...I couldn't be with you. I have to go my child...you're not safe with me anymore. This will probably be the last time I'll ever be this.." Saeko laughed as she and Natsuki faced each other. "Be this sane ever again." Saeko pulled Natsuki into her arms not before pulling Natsuki's mask off to kiss her child's cheek. "You are a Kruger; powerful, graceful, and poised. We are undefeatable in battle except to those we love. We are forever in the eyes of our people for we seek to give them prosperity and peace of mind. And we kill those who dare threaten our existence and take what is ours. Undefeated...forever. My Natsuki..." Saeko voice was trembling and lost as she pulled herself from Natsuki and quickly disappeared leaving Natsuki just as lost.

Of course, from across the way stood the busty orange haired editor, Mai Tokiha who caught the entire embrace scene and walked her way over. "You wouldn't happen to be cheating on Shizuru would you?" Natsuki looked to Mai and gave her a disapproving look.

"That was...family." Natsuki said sighing yet again. Mai looked back to the crowd to where the person disappeared.

"You're an orphan Natsuki...how?" Mai said fully knowing that Natsuki had been telling the truth based of her tone alone.

"Too difficult to explain and I'm having an information overload, but knowing them now explains a lot about me. Especially how I kill." Natsuki voice lingered towards the end disturbing Mai a bit.

"Okay! Time for me to leave...bye Queen Kruger." Mai stuck her tongue out at Natsuki making Natsuki laugh as she watched her friend walk away only to have her eyes lock on to the entrance. There framed by the magnificent door way was Shizuru in her costume taking her time to look across the ballroom for someone. It was obvious that she had caused some people to stop dancing as they were all trapped in her undeniable beauty and her deep red eyes. Whether or not the people present had a grudge against Karisan citizens didn't matter because the red eyes were characteristic of unique region of Karis that commonly did not support the views of the government of Karis. Most red eyed Karisan had been brainwashed into the military of Karis or were violently murdered by the military. Shizuru's presence at the masque was daunting, but what was even more daunting was who showed up at her side.

"A lady should never come unaccompanied." Shizuru looked to her side feeling a hand grabbing hers. Natsuki eyes burned with a different kind of green now as she watched Shizuru be walked in by Juri Arisugawa.

"General Arisugawa…" Shizuru said in shock as they walked in together and out to the dance floor joining the crowd.

"Juri, call me Juri." The general said pulling Shizuru into a closer dancing stance. Juri smiled warmly like she never had before beaming with a strange confidence. Shizuru kept dancing with Juri not wanting to upset the immortal. However Shizuru knew by dancing with Juri she was further jeopardizing her own relationship with Natsuki because she was certain Natsuki saw the entire thing. Shizuru's loyalty to her lover had never been a concern for her because for her she had never truly loved anyone, but Natsuki. Her heart was solely meant for one other in the universe and that one she was not with. Her body was being drawn in closer to another's by the swift motion of a hand at the small of her back yet it was not a forceful motion. Everything was falling into a set of perfect instants with a hinting sting inside the pit of the Karisan woman's heart.

"Juri, I should really be with…" Shizuru began to say, when Juri pressed her closer and interrupted with a caressing whisper as the music died down.

"You're here with me now…. think of nothing else."

The void of nothing was exactly what was filtering about the hallways of the palace as the click of heeled boots echoed alone. Azure hair bounced across the shoulders of the owner as they trod to their destination as their sanity leaked from their mind forever. _I shall end this all. All players in the undoing of my monarchy ruled by me shall perish with me. We shall all die. Eternity is meant for lovers for eternity alone is deadly enough. Oh, great Warlord of Rose, you loin hearted bitch. Let's revive the time before time inside your heart._ Saeko Kruger mind was gone as her hand grasped the door to the office of the orange haired general of Rose. The goal was a simple item which Saeko had easily remedied with switch of broken miracles. From the velvety bag emptied to the desk a broken locket and produce from Saeko's pocket came a locket that matched down to the most beautiful detail except for a picture.

"I have only to be with anyone other than my Natsuki to be alone in nothingness…" The words were solid, crisp, cold, but honest with that stinging charm of a Karisan accent. A softer wave of music began and all the other dancing pairs around the two women continued on with the music. The two remained motionless locked in each other's gaze and locked in that dancing stance. Juri's heart contorted in such a fashion that the immortal never thought she could feel again. Juri took a back step still holding onto Shizuru making the woman dance with or without her consent. Shizuru fumble forward ever so slightly completely against the general.

"I can give you forever Shizuru. You won't merely just be a photo for me. I can keep you the way you are forever. I have many, underlings that no one would miss. Your beauty alone already marks you as immortal. I can say this. I can. Let me give you immortality." Juri whispered against Shizuru's cheek as her hands seductively ran across the mortal's back.

"Why would she want immortality when her soul is matched forever with her soul mate," said a stern husky power female voice making Juri stop dead still. Shizuru felt the immortal's arms fall away and she stepped away from her. Green eyes blazed from behind an ornate mask only to be met by the same kind of passion from the general's green eyes. "I maybe a blink of time for you, but I have no desire to have Shizuru be away from me even in death. She is my light in that void." Natsuki's eyes now shown a fiery love for Shizuru and the Karisan woman stepped forward from Juri to Natsuki. "I do thank you for bringing my lover to me though."

The striking blow was dealt in those last few words. Juri stepped back smiled very diplomatically and bowed at her waist before leaving. Natsuki took her mask off and extended her hand to Shizuru making the woman sigh heavily. The two stood hand in hand as Shizuru extended her hand to caress the side of Natsuki face which was heavy with anxiety and angst.

"My love, don't ever think I could love anyone else but you. And please, don't hide your face from me, ever." Shizuru said as the sound of mask hitting the ballroom floor could be heard as Natsuki pulled Shizuru to her.

"You are always mine, and no one else's…what must I do, to show this?" Natsuki said as they swayed with the music.

"You must be a ruler and forget of me. We'll always be together in this palace." Shizuru whispered feeling Natsuki drawing her ever closer. Shizuru's cheeks flushed red as she read the signal buried deep in Natsuki's emerald orbs. The love there was a madness for Natsuki and she contained it so well but it was overflowing in that moment. The music died down and a roar of applauses was heard around the ballroom. Natsuki and Shizuru broke from their trace between another to see the crowd gathered about. The other applauds was that natural, "there's clapping we should too." However the faces in the crowd were either delighted or majorly confused by how Natsuki was dancing with another woman.

The two women bowed and took their leave as Natsuki grasped Shizuru hand as they exited the ballroom to the hallway. The tension for Natsuki was so great that her mind could not bare it any longer.

"Natsuki, why are we…" Shizuru voice was silence as her lips were soon locked in a fiery kiss. The kiss was so passionate that Shizuru became weak in her knees making Natsuki hold her even tighter which increased that growing tension for Natsuki. The kiss broke and Shizuru was in that shock of pleasant stupor.

"Let's leave the ball for tonight. Please…" Natsuki said with enthusiasm. Shizuru shook her head. Natsuki sighed and went stoic making Shizuru heart ache. "I know, I have my duties…but they mean nothing to me if I can't have you." With that the azure haired monarch turned away and went back into the ballroom leaving Shizuru in the hall.

* * *

Thanks for putting up with the wait for those of you who actually read this story.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I sadly am ending this fiction for good. I cannot wait to translate it into a real novel. There will definitely be much more to the story than there was in the original and this one. This final chapter had been complete for a very long time now. I added just a few items to it and now the story is ready to end. Enjoy and thanks for reading, sorry for the wait.

_kara papas_

Azure Monarchy

Final Chapter – The Night Falls and Eternity Rises

The masque ended in a timely fashion and all attending were in awe of the presence that the new Azure Queen displayed. The diplomats all about the ballroom knew that this new government had a chance under an ancient foundation of tradition mixing with new ideals and fresh love. The world needed a country to look to for change and the change would be born in a monarchy that was forged in the passion of love; both deadly and unending.

Love is always the villain and the hero was something the pink haired monarch mentioned to Natsuki before she left the palace. Natsuki spent much time in the study of her office before removing the complex wardrobe upon her agile frame. The country would need many things before she could truly set herself down to work. However her mind lingered on that message of love. _How could love ever be a villain? I wonder what Queen Tenjou meant by that._

However the pink haired queen was all to right about loves dual qualities of heroics and villainy. The once proud immortal, Juri Arisugawa, sat in her office after the ball discovering the remains of her locket reunited and the picture inside was the same as it always had been. The immortal reminder that it took another world and time for her to find love and have it returned to her. Her mind twisted as her hands trembled uncontrollably. Juri dangled the albatross before her and undid the latch to hang it upon herself. The weight would slowly drag her down, but she would not break willingly. The immortal did not sleep she just waited as she went on as she always did. She existed without end and would occupy herself with whatever she could until this blip of time rolled by her. She thought she could wait.

"General, let's get to work." Natsuki voice soon rang into her ears as she brought in a box of papers.

The two labored endless over what may have seemed a paper load that was only fit for an immortal's schedule, and there was only one immortal in the pair. The azure haired monarch sighed as she sat across the orange haired general looking constantly from one paper to the next. The load really was something only the General could handle, and as of recent the fair skinned general of Rose had been working like maniac as if she had wanted to escape from something deep inside her soul.

"Why are you stopping? This paper work needs to be done immediately." Juri almost growled to Natsuki.

"This is a bit much and as it is I will have some time tomorrow to work on this. I am new at this kind of thing. This isn't the same kind of paper work I had to deal with when in the military General. There is much more here for me to look and consider and talk over with my advisors. Must I remind you I am new at this thing called being a monarch?" Natsuki said as she slowly stood stretching her back out hearing the littlest of pops along her spine.

"Get accustomed to it soon Kruger." Juri said with an abnormal bit of venom as Natsuki walked out from Juri's temporary office in the palace. The fiery emerald eyes of the General kept their focus on the young mortal as she strode out of the office and turned right into the hallway. Juri put her right hand against her chest and ran her fingers to the unbuttoned top of the blouse revealing a golden chain which she grasped tightly thinking of another azure haired woman. Right as Juri's thoughts collected and pooled into her soul her eyes which had remained on the doorway spotted an azure haired woman which resembled Natsuki passing by from the opposite direction. Juri's mind had switched off in that instant alone as her grip upon the chain tightened.

A lonely monarch stood elsewhere in the palace as she just got done trudging into her sleeping corridors. Natsuki went to nightstand and grabbed the bottle of wine she opened the night before and poured herself a glass. The azure haired woman walked to the closed doors of her balcony and opened them up to see the sun setting and the woman let out a frustrated sigh.

"I thought I had forgotten what daytime looked like…" Natsuki said out loud to herself as she sat down in her chair out on the balcony. "…Waking up before the sun rises and now getting back just into for twilight. I can't complain though it's not often I get to see a sunset as beautiful as this." Natsuki said as a thought rushed into her mind of her and Shizuru's first time back into Webstein standing on the wharf by Fumi's Café. They had become lost in the smell of the ocean breeze and were bathed in the warmth of an illustrious setting sun. Natsuki took sip of her wine as she fought her emotions. The one person she fought for with her life she could not be with as a decision of governmental proceedings. Natsuki's thoughts lingered on Shizuru for bit longer and she got up to go play some music suggested to her by a close advisor named Ojos. Natsuki smiled as thought about what Ojos said.

"_Majesty, this music is so much better then what Papas listen's too. I think you'll enjoy this track. It is my son's favorite. The artist's name is Tyson."_

"Okay Tyson, you must be good if Ojos's son says you are…_It Ends Tonight_ huh? Well…" Natsuki looked back to the balcony and admired the horizon. "…the darkness is almost here." Natsuki pressed play and went back to her chair to admire the horizon as the opening lyrics slid into her ears.

_**  
**__**Your subtleties…They strangle me…**_

The words of the song reflected something else other than a relationship for Natsuki as her emeralds slowly closed while another pair of harlequin eyes watched the darkness of the night rise while also shifting back to watch Natsuki. In another room of the office sat a tired wearier Shizuru at her desk going over more security protocols thinking always of Natsuki as she did them. The thought of her love made her push on for this work. It was Shizuru only way of truly being with Natsuki since all this finally settled down. Natsuki is the ruler of Webstein; Queen of the Azure Monarchy. The public had stuck with that title since it debuted that one faithful day on the Vlas Times. Shizuru found herself shifting in her chair and she began to hum a song thinking of the lyrics. _**Oh I never meant brag, but I got him where I want him now Oh…**_ Shizuru dropped her pen and sat back with a frustrated look resembling the same one Natsuki had adorned just a few moment ago.

"I swear that Papas always listens to that damn song all the time. Now I've got it stuck in my head, and that Ojos is no better. Those two get on my nerves. Always laughing at nothing to the point of crying…" Shizuru sighed and smiled. "…But it can't be helped they're sisters." Shizuru looked out to her hallway and sighed again with the slightest hint of tears glistening just upon her eyelids. Shizuru's thoughts rushed back to Natsuki and she so wish that Natsuki would come walking around the corner and rest against that frame giving Shizuru that passionate stare that only a true love could give. Her fingers ran over her lips as her eyes shut and her hand drop down her chest.

"Natsuki…I miss you, but…" Shizuru opened her eyes and smiled. "…You are in my heart now…"

_**When darkness turns to light it ends tonight…it ends tonight…**_

The song played on as Natsuki stirred feeling a pulling inside her heart. Her thought were so preoccupied that she didn't even notice the song cutting out making the room silent. The silence soon fell upon her ears as she was at a full stand her thoughts for moment lingering on the last encounter she had with her mother. Natsuki took a quick breath and turned around only to see Saeko Kruger standing behind her with extending an arm forward with sword in her hand. Natsuki had no time to really react as heart beat twice the blade's tip easily tore through the fabric of her blouse and plunged into her left shoulder.

"You will not be the ruler of this country! I cannot let it happen. This is my country!" Saeko roared as the blade pierced into Natsuki's body.

"Shizuru…" was all Natsuki could say as she fell.

Shizuru lurched over her desk and grabbed at her chest as if she was suffering from massive pains. Her red eyes shot to the doorway and she ran to it and out into the hall of palace. _My heart, my Natsuki…Natsuki…_

At that same moment another pair of emerald eyes glistening with ancient wisdom were frame in foggy tunnel vision as they slowly walked from one end of the palace to the room where Natsuki and Saeko were battling. The sounds of running and the screeching of metal against marble echoed down each respective hall neither individual knowing what would happen next.

Natsuki pushed herself off the ground after rolling to the side avoiding getting stabbed by Saeko. Saeko cackled at Natsuki efforts and crazily grinned thinking she was in control of everything. Natsuki was panting hard and was looking for a flaw in Saeko's stance, but the way Saeko moved made it almost impossible for Natsuki to even predict a pattern. Natsuki grimaced at the option she was left with; she had to take a chance and run at Saeko hoping she'd get a hold of the sword. Natsuki followed her killer's instinct as she quick charged at Saeko. At first Saeko didn't know what to make of this move, but by the time she did Natsuki had firmly elbowed her in the gut with her injured arm and grabbed the blade from Saeko. Natsuki had the ability to stop herself at the point, but Saeko reached for another weapon from her side all with an instant stabbing Natsuki one more time in her gut which caused Natsuki to lash out the blade decapitating her mother.

Everything happened within those few moments Saeko's madness lifted from her face as the blade was half way into her neck. The green eyes met in that moment and Saeko smiled and there Natsuki felt a connection between them. The dying immortal lips moved and voiceless message crossed to Natsuki.

"I love you…"

And then the immortal's eyes shot over two the balcony as her life force began to exit her body and envelope Natsuki letting her see into veiled world. Saeko's lips again moved one last time, "My love…". There shrouded in an archway of light stood a man with passionate eyes that resembled that of Natsuki and his hand was extended to Saeko and then the vision of that archway was gone. The life essence of Saeko Kruger flowed into Natsuki and with that all her knowledge. Natsuki eyes watered as the last mortal memory of Saeko flashed into her mind. Before her stood a woman holding a sword out drenched in the blood of the man she saw in the archway. Then to the side of the woman was a horrified Juri who had suddenly realized that someone else was there right as the man was decapitated.

The green eyed monarch last flash of vision was Juri's face after the woman accompanying her fell; it was determined but sane. Natsuki then felt herself close her eyes and in her mind the image of a moon exploded and her eye shot open seeing Juri. The orange haired woman had her sword drawn and slack at her side with a golden chain wrapped around the hilt. Her eyes were drowning in the same determination as the memory, but now there was something else there. Juri's eyes were almost like Saeko. She was crazed and she widened her eyes as she brought her blade up to attack Natsuki. There was no way Natsuki could recover in time from her stupor to defend herself from this other attack as she watched helplessly as the crazed immortal walked towards her.

"No! You can't kill my heart." Shizuru said as ran between Natsuki and Juri. Natsuki vision blurred and she awoke upon the ground with Juri on her other side. A bloody chain still clenched in the cold hand of Juri's lifeless body. Natsuki slowly sat up as a hand extended down to her.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered as her hand reached Shizuru's.

"It's over Natsuki." Shizuru said as she pulled Natsuki into her arms. "It's over."


End file.
